Instinto
by Rose-WeasleyPF
Summary: Desperté después de un sueño interminable en una habitación blanca y con paredes abullonadas.Lo último que recuerdo es estar en mi habitación, en el Distrito 12, un horrible dolor de cabeza, ansiedad y desesperación por aliviarme rápido, unas pastillas azules para dormir, porque sólo ahí podía verlo a él.
1. Chapter 1

Desperté después de un sueño interminable en una habitación blanca y con paredes abullonadas. Miré varias veces a mí al rededor y me hice un ovillo en una esquina tapándome con la frazada que tenía en mi cintura. Mis muñecas estaban vendadas, las tiras blancas se tornaban rojizas en centro evidenciando las heridas horizontales. Un catéter estaba instalado en una de ellas No hace falta ser muy listo para saber que fueron cortadas para acabar con mi vida, pero no recuerdo habérmelas hecho. Lo último que recuerdo es estar en mi habitación, en el Distrito 12, un horrible dolor de cabeza, ansiedad y desesperación por aliviarme rápido, unas pastillas azules. Muchas pastillas azules. Me las había tragado todas.

Después de que me diagnosticaran como mentalmente inestable y me enviaran de regreso al Distrito 12 no hubo nada ni nadie que pudiera hacerme salir del pozo en el que me hundía un poco más todos los días. Aunque siendo franca, no hubo muchos que intentarán hacerlo.

Tal vez el remordimiento melló en Haymich cuando tuvieron que tintar los vidrios de todas las ventanas de la casa porque no soportaba las miradas de las personas del pueblo, juzgándome con sus ojos. Vino a verme a mi casa una vez, tiempo después de declarar que no merecía a Peeta ni aunque viviera cien vidas y que yo era la causante de su sufrimiento, y ésta vez se retractó al decirme que el que Peeta no hubiera regresado al Distrito no era mi culpa, que de todas maneras si él volviera sin haberse recuperado iba a ser peor para todos empezando con él mismo, porque aunque sus recuerdos habían sido manipulados, no cambiaría el dolor, la angustia y la culpa que sentía con todos los intentos de asesinarme que causaron varios desastres en el campo de batalla.

Sé que es así, al menos me esfuerzo en creer que lo es, porque es menos doloroso pensar eso, a pensar de que en el fondo sé que Peeta no ha vuelto porque no quiere tener que verme. Pero también soy consciente de que ni yo, ni Peeta, ni nadie que haya sufrido las consecuencias de los Juegos del Hambre y de la guerra que le siguió, lograrán ser los mismos.

Sin embargo, cuando sueño, todo es diferente. Peeta conserva sus dos piernas y su humor, el amor que sentía por mí en mis sueños sigue siendo tan pasional e incondicional como antaño,y sin importarme lo que yo sienta por él, me hace sentir bien que me estreche en sus brazos, y no que se olvide de mí, como parece.

Miré a mí alrededor, desconocía la habitación aunque algo en ella se me hacía familiar ¿Dónde estaba? La habitación tenía un espejo grande ocupando casi toda la pared contraria y muy seguramente alguien me miraba del otro lado. Todos debían creer que había intentado suicidarme, pero lo único que quería era dormir. Estaba desesperada por dormir, pero el dolor no me lo permitía.

Meses atrás había empezado a tomar las pastillas azules para dormir, mis pesadillas habían desaparecido y cuando dormía, mis sueños estaban abastecidos de Peeta. Soñaba con él casi todas las noches. A veces me miraba, otras veces me hablaba de sus pensamientos tan sabios y puros, como todo lo que él decía, de cosas que en otra situación me habrían hecho sentir incómoda, pero ahora incrementaban un horrible sentimiento de vacío y anhelo en mi pecho. Podía estar simplemente sonriéndome, o jugando con mi cabello, a veces, cuando tenía suerte, mis sueños se convertían en placeres carnales, que de sólo pensar en ellos sentía que las mejillas se me sonrojaban.

Él no había vuelto por mí y aunque sabía que tal vez no fuese porque no quisiera, no dejaba de ser una posibilidad que él no quisiera verme nunca más, tal vez Peeta simplemente había visto cuán destructiva podía llegar a ser. No sabía de él desde hacía casi un año, nunca llamó y Haymich tampoco dijo nada. No sabía si estaba en el Capitolio, o si se había marchado con Annie y Johana al Distrito 4, si ya no quería verme más. La garganta se me cerró en un nudo, me cubrí hasta la nariz y sorbí intentando no llorar porque realmente no me apetecía hacer un berrinche, pero de todas maneras, en cuanto cayó la primera lágrima no pude retener las demás, empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas cual largas y húmedas, intenté reprimirlas hundiendo mi cabeza en las manos, pero tenía tanto tiempo sin lamentarme, sin descargar el dolor, que tardé en calmarme al menos media hora. Terminé acostada en el suelo acolchonado con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada, suspirando entrecortadamente con lágrimas solitarias deslizándose por el puente de mi nariz. Suerte que llorar me dejaba cansada y nuevamente me dormí.

...

Me desperté con el sonido de un portazo. Una enfermera entró y al verme sobresaltada me pidió disculpas con la cara roja de vergüenza y se dispuso a cambiarme el suero intravenoso. Dejó un plato de comida y sentí mis tripas retorcerse dolorosamente. Había rechazado cientos de platos de Sae la Grasienta, porque estaba tan desesperada por seguir durmiendo que no quería ni siquiera ser interrumpida para comer. Era consciente que (al menos en las últimas semanas) había estado tan débil que estaba segura de haber agonizado. Pero tampoco me importaba, no tenía nada ni nadie para seguir, no iba a hacer ninguna falta, por lo contrario, si existía un cielo, me reuniría con mi hermana. E incluso, si la muerte era un sueño eterno, Peeta (el Peeta que me quería) me recibiría en ella.

-Deberías comer- la enfermera interrumpió mis pensamientos- hazlo despacio para que no vomites.

Miré el plato que había sobre la mesa y descubrí en él bollos de queso y chocolate caliente, las mejillas se me encendieron y el corazón me golpeó dolorosamente en el pecho, miré el bolsillo de la mujer y vi en él una fina costura con el nuevo símbolo de Panem; un Sinsanjo, estaba de nuevo en el Capitolio. Me acerqué al plato pensando si era posible que hubiese sido hecho por las manos de Peeta. Lo dudaba, él no me mandaría sólo un pedazo de pan sin hacerme saber nada más, sin decirme que sabía dónde estaba, aunque fuese para asustarme. Quizá Peeta habría venido a verme, o al menos eso quería creer. Alejé el plato de mí sintiendo náuseas, no quería comer algo que me lo recordará tan directamente.

-Mañana iremos con Aurelius. Todo va a mejorar para ti, Chica En Llamas.

...

Tal como lo dijo, a la mañana siguiente me dio una ducha helada (en contra de mi voluntad) y me puso ropa de hospital color azul, utilizó un biombo sobre ruedas que me impedía ver a nadie y me mantenía aislada mientras entrábamos al elevador y caminábamos, me llevó por varios pasillos del sótano del Edificio de Entrenamiento (el cual había sido adaptado como hospital mental) hasta llegar al consultorio del Dr. Aurelius, el hombre me saludó, me preguntó cómo estaba y me ofreció asiento.

-Dime, Katniss ¿Qué recuerdas sobre lo que pasó antes de llegar acá?

Negué con la cabeza, no recordaba mucho, sólo querer dormir largo y tendido.

-¿Intentabas suicidarte?- lo miré a los ojos. Había intentado quitarme la vida varias veces, pero esta vez, sorprendentemente no era eso lo que pretendía, al menos lo que recuerdo- ¿Te ha dicho alguien lo que sucedió?- negué de nuevo y a pesar de que intenté odiarlo por su mirada condescendiente, sólo logré odiarme a mí- Tomaste muchas de las pastillas que te receté para el dolor. No ibas a sufrir de sobredosis porque debido a tus antecedentes, evité a toda costa pastillas que pudieran causártela, pero la cantidad de medicamento te produjo severas alucinaciones. Reventaste los vidrios de tu ventana y varios muebles de la sala, te quemaste con agua que habías puesto a hervir y finalmente te cortaste las muñecas, supuse que intentando cortarte las venas- miré las vendas en mis muñecas y me pregunté cuán profundas habrían sido las cortadas- te encontró Haymich porque hiciste un gran alboroto, sino hubiera sido por él probablemente te habrías desangrado- lo miré sin ninguna expresión, no iba a funcionar si lo que pretendía era que me arrepintiese, giré la cabeza hacia otro lado, de todas maneras ni siquiera podía recordarlo-, es probable que no estés al tanto, pero en estos once meses en los que estuviste encerrada en tu casa, construyeron un hospital en el Distrito 12, y también en casi todos los demás distritos, Haymich te llevó allí y te salvaron, pero yo pedí que te remitieran acá, a este edificio, para poder llevar tu caso de cerca, porque no te dignas a responder mis llamadas, las de nadie según tengo entendido- que hubiesen construido hospitales en varios distritos me sorprendía, gratamente por supuesto. Sentí un nudo en el estomago, si eso hubiese pasado años atrás, miles de muertes se habrían evitado ¿habrían comedores públicos? ¿Estaría el gobierno administrando sabiamente los recursos, alimentando a los hambrientos, creando empleos en los que no fuera toda una hazaña sobrevivir? Tragué saliva. El doctor carraspeó, me había quedado mirando mis pies calzados en unas pantuflas blancas- tal vez no sea muy profesional lo que te voy a decir, pero Peeta ha intentado volver en varias ocasiones al 12- mis ojos volvieron a él con la mención de su nombre, mi corazón se removió contra mis costillas, buscaba llamar mi atención, y lo había conseguido-, pero no ha pasado las pruebas mentales, la única razón por la que podría estar tan ansioso de volver es por ti. Está al tanto de casi todo lo que ocurre contigo, Haymich lo llama cada semana. Cada vez que tú tienes una crisis, él la somatiza con episodios de alucinaciones. He tenido que pedirle a Haymich varias veces que deje de llamarlo, pero Peeta le ruega que no lo haga. No sé si está al tanto de que estás aquí o de lo que ocurrió, pero no tardará en saberlo, y cuando lo sepa hará lo imposible por verte- mis manos arrugaron la tela de mi pantalón y el corazón me latía tan rápido que me costaba respirar- no puedo impedir que te vea, pero tú aún no estás preparada para verle a él. Estarás una semana más en observación en el cuarto blanco y quizá, dependiendo de tu avance, podamos pasarte a tu antigua habitación en el piso 12, donde también está la de él, una habitación normal.

El doctor Aurelius, estaba siendo generoso. Mucho en realidad. Lo que más deseaba en este momento era ver a Peeta, aunque él se limitara a ignorarme, o incluso si me insultaba. Sólo tenía que sobrevivir una semana al infierno del cautiverio en el que me tenían, una semana y quizá podría verlo, aunque fuera de lejos. Después de que me dijera eso fue imposible para mí pensar en otra cosa que en el reencuentro, no escuché más nada de lo que decía, lo ignoraba deliberadamente concentrada en lo que me esperaba si todo salía bien. La enfermera me llevó de regreso utilizando el biombo para apartarme de las demás personas, me comentó que eran tributos sobrevivientes de los juegos y la guerra en su mayoría. Cruzando una esquina que me llevaría finalmente a la habitación escuché un alboroto, y quise voltear pero me lo impidieron acelerando el paso y prácticamente tirando de mi catéter.

Cuando llegué a la habitación estaba exhausta, no hizo falta medicamentos esta vez para que yo me dejara caer sobre el suelo acolchado y me durmiera hasta la mañana siguiente.

..

-Todo estará bien, Katniss.

Agarró mi mano, sentados en la azotea del Edificio de Entrenamiento, estaba entre sus piernas y él jugaba con mi cabello, enredándolo en sus dedos, había desarmado mi trenza hacía ya un buen rato.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunté. En unas horas volveríamos a casa, habíamos cumplido nuestro tiempo allí, aunque mi mente no lograba recordar qué exactamente era lo que habíamos cumplido, ni cómo era que sabía que volveríamos a casa.

-Podemos hacer una panadería, podríamos poner panaderías por todo Panem, ayudaríamos a dar trabajo y a saciar el hambre.

Asentí entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, miré sus manos repletas de cortaduras, sabía que se las había hecho y yo también tenía más, pero no recordaba cómo.

-Es una buena idea.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirando el sol anaranjado ponerse tras los edificios altos del Capitolio. El tiempo pasó lento, sus manos se movían suavemente por la cordillera de mi espalda, la piel se me erizó cuando plantó un beso en mi hombro desnudo y sentí un hormigueo que bajaba por mi vientre. Giré mi cabeza hacia él, Peeta acarició mi cuello con su pulgar y me besó el hueco bajo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Lo miré sorprendida, pero él no lo parecía en absoluto, quitó el cabello de mi rostro. Mis manos se dirigieron a sus pómulos lastimados.

-Perdóname-susurré pasando mis dedos por sus mejillas. Él negó con la cabeza y bajó su rostro. Sus labios tocaron los míos acariciándolos superficialmente, un beso corto, uno un poco más largo, sus manos me agarraron de la cintura y me pegaron a su cuerpo obligándome a enredar las piernas al rededor de su cintura. Nerviosa me amoldé a su cuerpo, su lengua acarició mi labio inferior, saboreé su aliento mentolado, se me hizo un nudo placentero en el estómago, su manos bajaron por mis omoplatos y se deslizaron por los costados, mi lengua salió al encuentro de la suya, jadeé embriagada de la sensación que me recorría, las manos que tenía en mis costillas subieron hasta rodearme los senos y los apretó, la sensación me hizo apretar mis piernas al rededor de él y Peeta me miró con un gesto de deseo que me encendió hasta lo más recóndito de mis venas.

Me quitó la blusa y yo le quite la suya, besó mi cuello y estaba a punto de llegar al broche de mi sujetador...

-¡Katniss!- mis ojos se abrieron tan de repente que me ardieron y la cabeza me dio vueltas. La enfermera traía un plato de comida y ya había cambiado el suero de mi intravenosa, tenía la bolsa vacía en su mano. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y me tocó la frente- Tienes fiebre y tus ojos están rojos- suspiró- tal vez has pescado un resfriado. Por favor come lo que te traigo, estás muy débil.

Cuando se marchó miré el plato pero agarré el botellón de agua y me tomé más de la mitad de un sólo golpe, cuando quise comer algo solo pellizqué un poco de los huevos revueltos, el agua me había llenado el estómago.

Me levanté del suelo y mis huesos tronaron, estiré los brazos y las piernas y me apoyé en las paredes, di dos pasos y no faltó más para saber que había perdido mucho peso de masa muscular, sentía como si con cualquier atisbo de viento fuese a derrumbarme. La temperatura comenzaba a bajar lentamente, mis huesos se templaban y aunque mi estómago rugía y me sentía mareada, me abracé en una esquina, me sentía una pared más en la impecable blancura de la habitación. Miré el espejo y recordé cuando era Peeta quien estaba encerrado en una, luchando en soledad contra sus ataduras y los recuerdos manipulados. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y respiré fuerte dejando que un jadeo entrecortado se escapara de mis labios.

Peeta.

Es Katniss.

Mis ojos se abrieron al verla por milésimas de segundos antes de que el biombo la apartara de mi vista. El aire se escapó de mis pulmones e inmediatamente me levanté del suelo en donde estaba y empecé a caminar hacia el grupo de enfermeros que la escoltaban. El corazón se me aceleró, era Katniss, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí? Apresuré el paso sintiendo el aire gélido congelar mis pulmones y la adrenalina recorrer mis venas. Cuando ya estaba cerca, a quizá sólo diez metros de ella, uno de los enfermeros se giró.

-¡Eh!- exclamó y otros más me miraron. La enfermera aceleró el paso y tiró de Katniss apresurándola al mismo tiempo que dos enfermeros del tamaño de gorilas me agarraban de los brazos.

-¡No!- intenté soltarme pero mis brazos no eran tan fuertes como antes, forcejeé desesperado viéndola voltear por el alboroto, sin llegar a verme por el condenado biombo y la enfermera que obstaculizaba su vista, la perdí cuando dobló una esquina hacia el elevador- ¡No! ¡Katniss! ¡Katniss!- sentí que los ojos me ardían y la garganta a se me secaba-¡Katniss, Katniss por favor!

Los hombres me llevaron a mi habitación utilizando otro elevador que llevaba directo al piso doce, no tenía ni idea de donde podría estar ella, en qué piso se alojaría, y aunque podía imaginarme el porqué estaba aquí, no podía considerar que ella estuviera de acuerdo. Estaba muy delgada, parecía a punto de quebrarse y la trenza de su cabello había sido remplazada por una maraña negra y desordenada, su ropa de caza ahora se reducía a la vestimenta del hospital. Encerrado en mi cuarto me llevé las manos temblando hacia mi cabello, los oídos me pitaban y ahora no podía estar quieto, necesitaba verla, tenía que tocarla, quería que sus ojos grises miraran los míos y me reconocieran, la parte oscura de mi mente quería golpearla por haberme abandonado de nuevo en el Capitolio y mis manos agarraron un almohada, estrangulándola entre mis puños. Imaginar la cara de Katniss tornarse azul impulsaba una corriente por todo mi cuerpo y apreté aún más fuerte, mis muelas chirriaban.

Katniss tenía que ser mía. Ella iba a ser mía. Viva o muerta.

Si vivía tendría que ser por mí y para mí, a mi lado, sin mirar a nadie más que a mí. Y si moría tenía que ser yo quien la matara, con mis manos en su cuello, con mi boca en su boca y verla escaparse de la vida. Mis ojos estaban bloqueados por una densa nube negra y no podía ver nada más que el rostro inerte de ella y su piel helada. Di un salto hacia atrás confundido un par de segundos hasta que volví a la realidad, no la había matado, no aún. Pero tampoco iba a hacerlo, si la mataba tendría que morir yo también, porque ella también me ha alienado, porque si vivo es para ella, para torturarla y para amarla, para seguir cada paso que diera y respirar cada soplo que ella exhalara. El corazón me latía muy rápido. No podía matarla porque no quería morir. No todavía.

Miré hacia el techo quedándome quieto, oyendo mi corazón bajar el ritmo hasta la normalidad, mis pulmones subían y bajaban lentamente. Analicé la imagen de Katniss siendo llevada tras una cortina portátil, vi el suero intravenoso que colgaba del panel, vi sus pómulos altos y su cintura estrecha, nunca la había visto tan delgada desde el día en que le había tirado esa hogaza de pan y no tenía claro cómo me sentía al respecto.

Verla me causó un disparo eufórico dentro de mí y de inmediato quise agarrarla del brazo. Pero no estaba seguro de si quería lastimar su brazo, causarle aunque sea una parte del dolor que sentí mientras estuve en la mansión de Snow, o si lo que quería era pegar su cuerpo endeble al mío y obligarla a sobrevivir, cuidando de ella yo mismo.

Recordé las imágenes que me habían mostrado en terapia los primeros meses, las imágenes de los Primeros y Segundos Juegos del Hambre en los que estuvimos, lo ansiosa que había estado por salvarme, la manera en que me había besado. ¿Era eso todo fingido, habría algo de verdad? Recuerdo la sensación placentera, húmeda y cálida que había experimentado al besarla, cómo se sentían sus caderas bajo mis manos, como se sentía su pecho apoyado en el mío cuando dormíamos juntos. También me preguntaba si ella habría llegado más allá de los besos por voluntad propia, o si me habría rechazado, o quizá lo habría hecho sólo porque era lo que tenía que hacer.

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, mi cuerpo se hundía entre las sábanas y las almohadas, si me hubiesen rescatado junto a ella ¿estaríamos los dos juntos en éste momento? ¿Habría elegido a Gale si él no hubiese hecho el plan que asesinó a Prim?

Katniss bajo la lluvia, mirándome con hambre.

Katniss en la cueva, curando mi pierna, arriesgando su vida para conseguir un remedio.

Katniss frente a Panem, fingiendo que me amaba.

Katniss dormida en mi pecho.

Katniss besándome en la playa, encendiendo mi piel por ella.

Katniss me recibe en sus brazos, su rostro es serio pero tranquilo, me mira con calma, me acompaña antes de dormir.

Katniss apuntándome con una flecha. Lanza la flecha, espero el dolor, pero Cato cae de la Cornucopia.

Estoy a salvo.

Estoy perdido.

-¡Haymich!- contesté el teléfono de mi cuarto en cuanto abrí los ojos despertando de la corta siesta y vi que su nombre iluminaba la pantalla- ¿Qué fue lo que...? ¿Cómo es que ella llegó acá...? Katniss...- mi voz se apagó con el nudo en la garganta.

-¿Por qué sabes que ella está allá?- preguntó con urgencia en la voz.

-La vi... Hoy. ¿Es que no pensabas decírmelo?- le reclamé apretando los dientes.

-Iba a decírtelo, eventualmente.

-Haymich...- gemí- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Escucha, chico. No iba a decírtelo aún porque eso podría ser un retroceso para tu tratamiento...

-¡Y una mierda el tratamiento!- grité y me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos desbordados y húmedos, las manos me temblaban, Katniss tenía que estar muy mal para que la trajeran de vuelta, cuando la vi parecía un fantasma- ¡¿De qué me sirve un maldito tratamiento si ella está muriendo, Haymich?! ¡Dímelo!

Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que escuchaba en el teléfono el eco de mi propia respiración agitada.

-Hasta ahora todo indica que ella intentó suicidarse.

Sus palabras cayeron como un puñal en el estómago, me cubrí la boca con una mano y cerré los ojos, mi respiración era irregular hacía un ruido molesto en la línea.

-¿Qué?- susurré.

-Tomó… toda la botellita de las pastillas para el dolor, las azules- las conocía, no sólo quitaban el dolor, unas cuantas de ellas te dopaban hasta un día de seguido, empuñé los dedos-... Eso no fue lo grave, en cuestión... destruyó varias ventanas y muebles de su casa y luego se cortó las muñecas- mi nuca estaba helada por el sudor, me tendí en la cama, me sentía pálido y mareado. Pronto la rabia se apoderó de mi cuerpo ¿acaso creía que tenía derecho de hacerlo? ¿De morir así, sin más? ¿De librarse de mí? Era una insolente y se lo iba a hacer saber. Su vida ya no es más de ella. Su vida es mía. Ella es mía- …es probable que tantas pastillas la hayan llevado a alucinar y todo lo que ocurrió haya sido producto de una pesadilla sonámbula, pero eso le compete a Aurelius, él pidió que la llevaran al Capitolio.

-Quiero verla.

-Peeta, sabes el riesgo que sería que tú...

-Me importan un bledo los riesgos. Necesito verla, Haymich, y necesito que tú me ayudes.

-¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? Sé que no eres el más listo pero al menos te creía que lo suficiente como para saber que no sólo te arriesgas a ti y a tu mente, sino que la pondrás a ella en peligro.

-¡¿Crees que me importa un cuerno?! ¡Ella no puede estar más en peligro conmigo que con ella misma!- grité temblando de ira- ¡Necesito verla! ¡Quiero que me vea!- se me quebró la voz y mi mente voló desesperada, no podía dejarla morir- Quizá ella me necesite a mí... Tal vez yo pueda ayudarla.

-No te engañes, muchacho- murmuró- de todas formas iba a tomar un tren mañana para allá, aquí en el doce no hay nadie a quién supervisar sin ustedes dos, ni siquiera Effie Trinket ha vuelto a amargar mi existencia- escupió con desprecio, mis manos se aferraron a la mesa del teléfono- llegaré al medio día, veré qué puedo hacer.

...

Haymich llegó en la tarde tal cómo me había dicho. Me llevó al elevador sin decirme nada y andamos por pasillos y pasillos, no sabía qué planeaba, ni a dónde me llevaba, suponía que primero tendríamos que hablar con el Dr. Aurelius, hasta que finalmente nos detuvimos, desde que había llegado sólo había cruzado un par de palabras con él, y ahora se detuvo abruptamente y me agarró de los hombros mirándome fijamente.

-Escucha, Peeta. Hablé con Aurelius, él por supuesto, no está de acuerdo con que Katniss te vea, parece ser que ella ha estado alucinándote o algo por el estilo y él no está seguro si esa fue la razón por la que intentara suicidarse.

La sangre se me bajó al suelo, el remordimiento con el que cargaba Katniss debía ser agotador, pero si había sido yo la causa de haberse querido matar no quedaría más que seguirla en la muerte, yo no tenía más nada ni nadie por quién seguir viviendo, mi existencia en el último año se había reducido a sobrevivir por el odio y por el amor que le tenía.

-Hay una forma en que tú puedes verla. Pero tendrás que conformarte con ella.

Mis ojos se abrieron en grande y el corazón me dio un vuelco doloroso. Apoyado contra el cristal de una sola dirección la vi encogida en una esquina de la jaula acolchonada en donde la tenían. Estaba dormida en posición fetal, sus muñecas delgadas rodeadas por vendas, tenía los labios rojizos y yo sabía que era por mordérselos nerviosamente. Estaba muy delgada, sus pómulos se marcaban en su cara y los dedos parecían muy frágiles, exhalé con el pecho adolorido y apoyé mi frente y mis manos en el vidrio. Ella se removió y se acurrucó aún más, parecía un pequeño animal abandonado, con la diferencia de que al suspirar, mi nombre salió de sus labios y el mundo se detuvo a mí alrededor.

-Peeta- dijo entre sueños y agradecí que al menos hubiesen micrófonos que permitieran escuchar todo lo que pasaba dentro del cuarto. Se abrazó más a sí misma y me pareció ver el atisbo de una sonrisa.

-Tengo que entrar, Haymich.

-Ya sabes lo que dijo Aurelius, está prohibido...

-¿Acaso no la escuchaste?-lo miré- dijo mi nombre.

Él me miró como si hubiera enloquecido.

-Peeta...

-¡Lo dijo!- lo interrumpí- ¡Dijo mi nombre y sonrió!

-Aunque así fuera ¿qué? Eso no la hace estar lista para verte. Es una locura llevarte con ella, tú mismo podrías intentar matarla.

-No lo haré. He logrado controlarme, no he tenido episodios en tres meses— me tembló la ceja. No era del todo mentira. Había podido controlarme en presencia de todos, controlaban mi ritmo cardiaco y parecía normal. Pero ellos no tenían forma de saber que cuando este se aceleraba era porque fantaseaba con Katniss, con asesinarla o con follarla, con torturarla y hacerle el amor, y Aurelius creía que era lo normal porque no podía diferenciar cuando estaba odiándola y cuando amándola con sus medidores de frecuencia cardíaca, sólo creer en lo que yo le decía.

Una enfermera entró al lugar en el que estábamos y nos miró totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí? ¿Qué hace el señor Mellark aquí? Esto es un área restringida- habló autoritariamente- No creo que ninguno esté habilitado para entrar aquí.

Mis ojos se oscurecieron con rabia y por breves segundo quise empujara y quitarle las llaves que colgaban de su bolsillo, su acento no era del Capitolio, parecía ser de algún Distrito externo.

-Usted va a dejarme entrar a verla- ordené y mi voz sonó asombrosamente fría.

-No, no es cierto, ya nos íbamos- Haymich me agarró del hombro y yo me solté.

-Abra la puerta.

-Muéstreme una orden de autorización- replicó imponiéndose.

Iba a mostrarle mi dedo medio como orden, pero Haymich me arrastró fuera sin darme tiempo a nada.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? Te dije que tendrías que conformarte con verla de lejos. ¿Acaso te volviste loco? ¿Sabes lo que podría acarrear lo que acabas de hacer? ¡No podrás si quiera acercarte!

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y tenía el estómago revuelto, tenía que encontrar la manera de sacarla de allí, de tenerla conmigo, de protegerla yo mismo, nadie más lo iba a hacer como yo, ella y yo somos lo único que nos queda a ambos, ella me necesita, ella está sola, igual que yo, estamos solos. Mi frente se perla de sudor, la sangre ha abandonado mi cabeza, mareado me tambaleo y antes de golpearme contra el suelo, mi mentor me sostiene y comienza a llevarme de regreso al último piso, lo último que le escucho decirme antes de caerme sobre la cama con los pitidos en mis oídos gritándome que fuera por ella y la secuestrara si era necesario fue un:

-No debí traerte- seguido de un portazo.

* * *

Hola!

Éste es mi primer fic de Los Juegos del Hambre, aquellos que ya me hayan leído anteriormente sabrán que me he dedicado a fics de Harry Potter, pero he querido desde hacía buen tiempo.

Esperó que les guste mucho y si caigo en exceso de OOC por favor no teman en comentarme!

Un beso! Esperó que les guste esta aventura en la que me embarqué.y ya saben que ustedes son la motivación por la que los autores continúan en esto!

Muah! Glor


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss.

-Despierta.

Mis ojos parpadearon repetidas veces hasta que logré enfocarlos a la mujer que tenía en frente. Era la misma enfermera que venía cada día, ya había cambiado el suero y ahora dejaba una bandeja con comida y una libreta.

-Ya que has desistido por completo a hablar, el Doctor Aurelius cree que podrías escribir. Ya sabes... Cartas, un diario, lo que se te ocurra.

¿Cartas? ¿Y a quién demonios le iba a enviar las cartas? Me giré ignorándola y tratando de seguir durmiendo.

-Por cierto, Peeta Mellark está en las cocinas y sabe que estás aquí, te ha mandado eso.

Con la mención de su nombre me volví hacia la bandeja, el corazón me latía muy rápido. Unos perfectos bollos de queso, un par de magdalenas y una taza de humeante chocolate adornaban la rústica madera. La enfermera me puso el plato y la taza en frente, dejo el cuaderno y un lápiz a un lado y se llevó la bandeja al marcharse.

Tomé un bollo y lo olí antes de morderlo. Era delicioso, aún más de lo que recordaba. Tomé un sorbo de chocolate y deleité mi paladar con una magdalena. Sin embargo pronto (demasiado pronto) no pude seguir comiendo, me sentí enferma y respiré profundamente para no acabar vomitando.

Mientras controlaba mi estómago débil, miré el cuaderno que me había dejado. Nunca había sido buena con las palabras, pero escribir no parecía tan complicado. Lo abrí contemplando las hojas inmaculadas, agarré el lápiz y anoté el primer nombre que vino a mi mente:

Prim.

De repente me sentí estúpida, no era como si ella pudiera leer esto, no realmente ¿o, sí? Papá creía que había algo más allá de la muerte, tal vez nunca se mostró temeroso a la idea de morir por eso, ni a la de de vivir. El dolor en mi pecho se hizo más fuerte, y mi mano se movió sola por el papel.

Lamento mucho no haber podido mantenerte con vida, patito.

Observé la frase durante casi un minuto entero, el lápiz entre mis dedos temblaba, enclenque, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo.

Tú, más que nadie merecía seguir viviendo.

Sin embargo, a mí mente llegó la imagen magullada y despellejada de Peeta, su miedo y su dolor camuflados en la ira que el capitolio le había enraizado en el alma, sus ojos rojizos y su semblante atormentado.

Sólo conozco a alguien tan dadivoso como tú, pero la guerra lo rompió un poco. Mucho.

Un nudo se cerró en mi garganta conforme avanzaba y sentí los ojos picarme.

Tú habrías sido mucho mejor de lo que yo seré. Ojalá él se hubiera enamorado de ti y no de mí, así no habría sufrido tanto, quizá él te habría mantenido a salvo.

La idea de que Peeta se hubiera enamorado de Prim (y aunque sabía que habría sido mucho mejor para él) me hizo sentir enferma. No. No podía pensar en Peeta con otra chica, nunca lo había visto interactuar frecuentemente con una chica además de con Delly, y cuando lo hacía con ella no me gustaba del todo. Los aparté de mis pensamientos, no era de ellos que quería escribir. Releí lo que llevaba y suspiré con amargura.

Todavía recuerdo el día en que naciste. Papá estaba muy contento de tener dos chicas. Y aunque mamá había querido un niño se alegró de lo mucho que te parecías a ella.

Las lágrimas me nublaron la vista y tuve que secarme los ojos para continuar.

Desearía saber si realmente lo que papá creía era cierto, de ser así tú tendrías que estar en el cielo más alto de la eternidad y ya no sentiría tanta pena por haberte perdido para siempre, y quizá perdonarme a mí por no haber sido suficiente para ti.

Esto es un infierno, no sé nada de Peeta, ni de Johana, ni Annie, ni de mamá, ni del bebé de Finnick. Tampoco de Gale.

Empecé a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de exponer (aunque fuera a mí misma) lo que me ocurría. Al recordar mi viejo amigo el aire se atoró en mi garganta y las lágrimas esta vez no escatimaron. Comencé a llorar, a llorar realmente. Lo había perdido también a él, al chico con el cual había podido sobrevivir durante años en la Veta, al chico cuyo plan había aniquilado a mi hermanita, al chico que se arrepentía dolorosamente de ello.

Sé que él habría hecho lo imposible por evitar que murieras, Prim. Y aunque estoy consciente de eso, no puedo perdonarlo del todo, no aún. Porque sino hubieses sido tú, lo habrían sido otros niños, otras personas inocentes.

Mis labios temblaron de ansiedad. También yo había asesinado personas inocentes, y personas inocentes (incluyendo niños y heridos) habían muerto por mi culpa.

Quizá algún día. Algún día lo perdonaré, por ti, Prim, porque sé que me dirías que habría sido lo correcto, porque tú lo perdonarías.

Cansada me frote los ojos, varias lágrimas habían mojado el papel en pequeños círculos, ninguna de ellas había caído sobre las letras.

.

La rutina se hizo fácil, me levantaba y escribía un poco, lo que no podía soñar, lo que a veces me gustaría que hubiera podido ocurrir. Escribía sobre Prim bailando en las hojas de otoño, pidiéndome que le cantara una canción, escribía sobre Peeta conservando ambas piernas, aprendiendo a nadar en el lago de la pradera conmigo, también escribí algo sobre mi padre, de cómo habría sido que mamá envejeciera con él. Ésta mañana desperté abrumada, había tenido un sueño muy intenso y realista en el que Peeta y yo nos encontrábamos íntimamente abrazados sobre una cama sin nada que nos cubriera los cuerpos desnudos.

Miré el cuaderno con las hojas maltratadas del uso y escribí esta vez su nombre.

Peeta.

Mis dedos aferraron el lápiz y empecé a hacer contornos sobre el nombre sin saber por dónde comenzar.

Supongo que estás en algún lugar de este edificio. Me pregunto si la razón por la has intentado volver al 12 soy yo, y en caso de serlo si lo que te mueve es el amor que sentías por mí, o el odio que crearon en la mansión de Snow. Tal vez tú sepas algo de Johana o de Annie. Lo último que Johana me dijo fue que el pequeño Finnick había nacido, me lo dijo justo el siguiente día y fue una casualidad que Haymich estuviese en casa y hubiera agarrado el teléfono porque yo no lo habría hecho. No me sorprendió que le hubiesen puesto ese nombre al bebé, pero sí que Johana no sonara indiferente al hablar de él.

Nunca te di las gracias por salvarme la vida en tantas ocasiones, y si lo hice, ahora me parece que no lo he hecho lo suficientemente bien…

Retuve la imagen de su rostro angustiado levantándome de las pesadillas, tratando de que no me marchara de la cueva por su medicina, sus ojos de angustia cuando vio que le había dado un somnífero

…tú me salvaste incluso al odiarme impidiendo que me tragara la Jaula de Noche, me salvaste aunque estuvieran envenenados tus recuerdos de mí.

Mordí fuertemente su brazo, su piel debía tener las marcas de mis dientes. El dolor debió consagrar más su rabia hacia mí.

Creo que al menos te gustaría saber que pienso en ti todos los días, casi todo el día y he descubierto que soy mejor escribiendo que hablando lo que siento, y también que casi todas las noches sueño contigo, cosas que si te dijera no podría volver a mirarte a la cara de la vergüenza. Supongo que te habrá sucedido algo así alguna vez.

Las mejillas se me colorearon de imaginar a Peeta levantarse acalorado por haber tenido un sueño húmedo conmigo.

Me agradaba que me quisieras. Admití.

Lo descubrí un muy tarde, a raíz de tu ausencia después de los Segundos Juegos, cuando no podía apartar la perla de mis labios y siempre la llevaba entre mis dedos, tratando de obtener el calor que tus dedos dejaron antes de que me la entregaras, no muy en el fondo me gustaba que estuvieras enamorado de mí. Me gustaba cuidar de ti en la arena, sentía que manteniéndote vivo, me mantendría viva yo también. También añoraba que en las noches de la gira vinieras a vigilar mi sueño, pese a que tú te quedabas dormido.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, nunca había pasado más que abrazos, a veces era consciente la presión más fuerte de su cuerpo contra el mío y cuando ponía sus labios con mucho cuidado sobre mi frente y mis ojos, cuando él me creía dormida, y yo no era lo suficiente valiente como para admitir que me gustaba, pero tampoco para alejarlo.

Las pesadillas han ido desapareciendo, aunque me parece que se debe a la desesperación que siento por volverte, mi cerebro se ha convertido en un bálsamo en la subconsciencia, trayéndote a mí por las noches. No sé cómo me siento contigo, tal vez sólo te deseo, no sé qué tan profunda sea mi atracción por ti, a veces el fervor me ahoga, por eso prefiero dormir y no tener que enfrentarme a una vida vacía en la que dejé de importarle a todos los que alguna vez me quisieron.

No había algo que yo más odiara que la lástima, y en ese momento me descubrí sintiendo lástima por mí misma, una autocompasión que nunca antes había experimentado, al menos no tan fuerte. Furiosa alejé el cuaderno de mí y me hice un ovillo en el rincón de la habitación, el suero con vitaminas y proteínas que tenía conectado al catéter estaba vaciándose, la enfermera vendría pronto por otro y también pondría en él lo que sea que me mantuviera dormida por bastante tiempo, alguna medicina con un efecto secundario somnífero..

Las cosas cambiaron cuando de repente al despertar y buscar el cuaderno para escribir un sueño reciente, éste no estaba. El corazón me golpeó violento en mi pecho y la sangre se me cayó al suelo, en esa libreta estaban plasmados mis pensamientos más vergonzosos y oscuros, eran muchos admitidos por mí misma por primera vez, me atragantaba. El cuero cabelludo me picó y sentí un escalofrío bajar por toda mi espalda. Lo busqué por toda la habitación, pero de todas maneras no había lugar donde pudiera estar extraviado.

Me quedé sentada en una esquina del cuarto sintiendo terror. En ése cuaderno había puesto cosas íntimas, demasiado de mí misma y no deseaba que nadie más lo leyera. Me sentí estúpida, no era extraño que el doctor me hubiese dado el cuaderno como medio de comunicación, y yo había hecho exactamente lo que él esperaba; lo había utilizado de diario.

Mis uñas se hundieron en la carne de mis piernas y empecé a rasguñarme para mantenerme cuerda, no quería desesperarme, no quería que me invadiera el pánico como solía hacerlo cada vez que perdía el control de una situación.

Peeta.

Seguí a la enfermera todo el trayecto, desde la habitación de Katniss hasta el consultorio del doctor. Llevaba con ella el cuaderno, había sido idea mía que ella pudiera escribir lo que sentía y Aurelius estuvo satisfecho con ello. Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de robarlo.

Estuve por lo menos dos horas frente a la puerta de vidrio traslúcido de su oficina. Podía ver a la silueta de la enfermera caminando por allí, dejarle en el escritorio el cuaderno y al doctor tomar un sorbo de algo de una taza blanca.

Cuando se marchó la enfermera vi el movimiento al abrir el cuaderno y comenzar a leer. Se detenía por mucho tiempo en varias páginas, anotaba cosas -suponía que en otra libreta- y continuaba, concentrado. Casi dos horas después terminó de leer y revisé el reloj que colgaba sobre el marco de la puerta, era hora de mi consulta con Aurelius, tenía que encontrar la forma de leer el cuaderno, de robarlo… tenía que ver lo que ella escribía. El doctor también recordó su agenda, porque tras la borrosa vista que tenía a través del vidrio empapelado, miró su muñeca y de inmediato guardó el cuaderno en el gabinete de su escritorio. Sonreí, estaba en ventaja sobre él, así que espere a que se levantara y diera la espalda a la puerta para vaciar el resto de lo que quedaba en la taza blanca en la maseta que había en un rincón del consultorio para levantarme y caminar hacia él sin que sospechara que había estado observándolo.

—Adelante—dijo en cuanto toqué la puerta. Entré y me senté en el sofá negro de cuero— ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

— ¿Qué cara?— fruncí el ceño y tomé una posición defensiva en la silla, el doctor sonrió.

—De haber pisado excremento— apreté la mandíbula. Unas semanas antes me hacían gracia sus bromas. Pero ahora las encontraba tediosas e inoportunas.

— ¿Cómo está ella?— lo escruté con los ojos, él levantó una ceja y se llevó dos dedos a los labios reclinándose en su asiento.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabes que esa información no te la puedo dar.

Mi palma se estampó con fuerza en la mesa haciendo saltar varios lápices y plumeros.

—Yo soy lo único que le queda. Tengo que saber cómo está ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!— me miró con desaprobación y la sangre me hirvió.

—Te equivocas, Peeta. Su madre es su acudiente en caso de indisposición.

—Su madre no ha estado aquí con ella— rebatí rápidamente.

—En todo caso, su representante no serías tú, sino el señor Haymich Abernathy, que también es tu acudiente. Tú no podrías serlo ni aunque la señorita Everdeen o su madre lo pidieran. También estás indispuesto.

— ¿Hasta cuándo, Aurelius?— mis uñas rasguñaban la madera y mis dientes chirriaban, la furia golpeaba mis ojos.

—Hasta que tus pruebas mentales indiquen lo contrario.

Por varios segundos, lo único que se escuchó en la habitación era mi respiración irregular hasta que él la interrumpió.

— ¿Cómo llevas los sueños, Peeta?— volví a mirarlo— ¿Las pesadillas continúan?

—Sí.

— ¿Y ella? ¿Cómo están tus pensamientos de ella?— me froté la frente. Mis pensamientos de ella eran tan divergentes que no sabía cómo describirlos. De momentos la odiaba tanto que quería quemarla viva y al segundo siguiente quería dedicar mi vida entera a mirarla respirar.

—Están bien— mentí.

— ¿Ah, sí?— lo miré desafiante, no iba a conseguir alejarme mucho más tiempo de ella— ¿Crees que estás listo para verla?

—Sí.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Porque ella es mía.

La afirmación salió de mi boca sin pasar por mi cerebro antes. Me quedé en piedra, tal vez había sido muy sincero. Quizá había sido mejor no decir eso.

— Si ella se negara a verte, Peeta…

—No lo hará— apreté mi puño donde él no pudiera verlo. Arañé mi pierna de pensar que ella se negara a verme, la rabia subió por la sangre de mis venas.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Porque ella me desea. Tanto como yo la deseo— Aurelius se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, parecía contrariado, anonadado, y me pregunté por qué con esa simple oración había logrado pasmarlo.

—Y con deseo… ¿te refieres a deseo sexual, a deseo presencial…? Dime a qué, Peeta.

Mi mente viajo por el rostro de ella acariciando el recuerdo de su piel y el olor de su cabello. También yo me detuve a pensar por un minuto entero. No sabía qué era lo que más deseaba de ella, y mi deseo no era precisamente sano, ni cuerdo y quizá bastante morboso, enfermizo y masoquista.

—Me refiero a todo.

— ¿También deseas dañarla?— sentí una puntada en el estómago. Había dado en blanco, pero él no iba a vencerme.

—No. No puedo lastimarla. No se lastima a quien se ama ¿no? Y yo la amo más que a nada.

El corazón me latió frenético y me sentí ruin. Era cierto que la amaba más que a nada. Pero no sólo la amaba, yo la adoraba, la veneraba, y estaba completamente obsesionado con poseer todo lo que era de ella, incluyendo su vida, todo tenía que ser mío, su dolor también tenía que serlo.

— Bueno, no se lastima convencionalmente. Pero tu situación es bastante inusual y tus recuerdos todavía tienen rastros de venenos.

—Ahora sé diferenciar mejor los verdaderos de los falsos. Y sé quién es ella y lo que significa.

— ¿Y sabes quién eres tú?— sonrió— ¿Sabes cómo eras antes de los Juegos del Hambre? ¿De la guerra?

—Sigo siendo el mismo.

—Demuéstralo.

— ¡¿Y cómo demonios pretendes que te lo demuestre, sino me dejas verla?!— la carcajada con la que me respondió desencajó todos los huesos de mi cuerpo.

—Para empezar, antes de la guerra eras mucho más respetuoso y calmado, siempre a la expectativa, controlando tu temperamento.

— Pero todos modificamos un poco nuestras conductas, el hombre es muy inestable, tú mismo lo has dicho.

—Sí. Unos mucho más que otros, Peeta.

—No soy un muto. No soy un monstruo. No voy a lastimarla— mentira, mentira, mentira. Era fácil mentir, era increíblemente fácil cuando lograbas engañarte incluso a ti mismo. El doctor sonrió.

Pero el muto no era yo, era ella.

Y no lo era.

—Te daré una oportunidad. Una sola. Y veremos qué tal te va. Katniss será trasladada en un par de días así que tendrá que ser entre hoy y mañana.

— ¿Trasladada?— el oxígeno se extinguió de la habitación y mis manos encerraron los reposabrazos del sillón— ¿Qué quiere decir con trasladada?—me miró con expresión aburrida— ¿A dónde demonios se la van a llevar? — Anotó un par de cosas sobre su libreta como si no estuviera prestándome atención y mis dos manos se estrellaron contra la mesa de madera— ¡Conteste!

—Confidencial, señor Mellark. No lo olvide.

La furia invadía mi cuerpo. Mi piel ardía en ira. Y después me golpeó una nauseabunda sensación en mi estómago. Katniss iba a irse lejos de nuevo y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sentí la vista nublarse de una negra neblina y tomé una gran bocanada de aire, tenía que mantener el control si pretendía verla, si pretendía hablarle y quizá, en ese momento podría cerrar mis manos en torno a su cuello, oírlo crujir.

Había olvidado el cuaderno por completo.

...

Durante todo el camino hacia el lugar en el que residía Katniss en lo único en lo que pensaba era en cómo lograría asfixiarla y luego lograr suicidarme. Tendría que ser rápido, quizá lo mejor era romprerle el cuello y correr hacia algún precipicio. Pero era imposible, estábamos bajando a los subterráneos, no podía suicidarme así. Miré a la enfermera que nos habría la puerta y de inmediato supe cómo. Tenía varias jeringas selladas en su bolsillo, tendría que ser muy rápido.

Abrieron finalmente la puerta que me llevaba a ella. Entré con el cuerpo tenso y observé su figura hecha un ovillo en la esquina de la habitación acolchonada. Caminé a paso lento absorbiendo los movimientos pequeños que hacía al respirar, porque pronto serían los últimos. Miré de reojo las personas que estaban fuera esperando, Haymich, la enfermera y el Doctor Aurelius. Tendría poco tiempo.

En cuanto la tuve al frente, tomé su brazo girándola para que me mirara, para que viera como iba a quitarle la vida con mis propios dedos. Pero en cuanto su rostro asustado, lloroso y pequeño giró y sus ojos grises penetraron los míos, el aire se me escapó de los pulmones. Katniss me miraba como si fuera un fantasma, llena de miedo por unos segundos y después tan fijamente que se me heló la piel del cuerpo, estaba claro que ella no me esperaba, pero no parecía disgustada, tampoco se veía feliz.

Mi mano todavía aprisionaba su brazo y ella hizo una mueca de dolor sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, sin moverse un ápice. La fuerza inicial con la que había entrado decidido para matarla se desvaneció lentamente junto con el deseo de verla morir. Mis rodillas se enterraron en el piso de espuma, a cada lado de su cuerpo y mi rostro quedó muy cerca del de ella.

-Katniss...

El gemido que salió de mis labios nos sorprendió a ambos, a mí más que a ella pese a que me quedé de piedra sin demostrarlo. Estaba tal como la recordaba de ese pasillo. Delgadísima, con el pelo enmarañado y el rostro delineado con dolor, rabia y sufrimiento.

Observé sus muñecas vendadas, mis dedos acariciaron una de ellas y mi pulgar se posó sobre su pulso acelerado. A pesar de estar en ése estado, Katniss me seguía atrayendo fuertemente, mi cuerpo quería pegarse al suyo y recordé las mismas ansias que había sentido tantas veces antes, en la arena, en el distrito, en la escuela. Fruncí el ceño, me molestaba lo vulnerable que me sentía, la poca fuerza que tenía en mi decisión de aniquilarla. Observé todo su rostro buscando una expresión o un rasgo que acrecentara mi furia de nuevo, que me demostrara que ella era un muto, pero lo único que encontré fue su propia fragilidad en contraste con mi cuerpo y con mis recuerdos. Un temblor que no podía pertenerserle a una asesina sino a una víctima. Ella era una víctima, como yo, como todos en nuestro distrito.

Y no pude hacerle daño. Nadie que la viera como yo lo hacía podría, un ardor se movió en mi pecho, tal vez todavía la quería, quizá bastante, no podría decir si tanto como antes, porque el sentimiento se había difuminado al punto de no saber cuán profundo la había amado, las únicas referencias eran las ajenas, las afirmaciones de Haymich, asegurando que la había amado más que mí mismo, y debía ser cierto si había estado dispuesto a sacrificarme en unos Segundos Juegos. Un vuelco en el corazón más conocido me recordó que ella no me había querido de esa manera.

La mano de Katniss buscó la mía, me tocó con miedo utilizando las yemas de sus dedos, subió por mi brazo y se posó en mi cuello, mi corazón latía fuerte contra su tacto. Yo también llevé mis manos a su cuello aceitunado y pareció estúpido el deseo de querer lastimarlo, su piel estaba hecha para acariciarla, mis ojos se perdieron en el camino de su clavícula y quisieron bajar más pero su blusa obstaculizaba mi trayecto.

Me alejé de ella asustado, solamente verla había logrado frustrar mis acciones y rememorar los deseos sexuales que me despertaban sudoroso y caliente en las noches. Ella me recordaba sólo con verla, que todavía la deseaba.

Katniss no había dicho ni una sola palabra, pero sus ojos me miraban suplicantes y yo no podía ignorarlos, no podía hacer como si no me dijese nada porque algo en mi cuerpo y en mi mente me lo impedían. Me acerqué de nuevo a ella y le agarré la cara con fuerza, obligándola a mirarme, y le hablé con los labios muy cerca de su nariz

-No voy a dejarte ir tan fácil, Katniss- mascullé con la mandíbula apretada- voy a encontrar el camino a ti, ellos no van a volver a arrebatarte de mí.

Katniss siguió impávida por unos segundos, como si yo no hubiese dicho nada. Luego su rostro se restregó contra mis manos y cerró los ojos con una expresión tan lastímera que me cerró la garganta, dejó caer dos gruesas lágrimas, un hipido y se sorbió. Cuando volvió a mirarme, sus ojos se habían irritado y sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo en una lucha por no llorar. Tragué saliva intentando menguar la tristeza que me golpeaba, jamás la había visto en una faceta tan endeble.

-Chico.

Giré la cabeza y vi a Haymich y al Doctor Aurelius avizarme que era hora de irme. Los ignoré y devolví mi atención a ella, pero Katniss se había apartado lo más que podía de mí y se había cubierto con la sábana, ocultando la cara entre el hueco de sus rodillas.

-Katniss...- susurré- mírame- pero ella no se dio por entendida. Continuó abraza sobre sí misma, acurrucada en esa esquina, temblando. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse. ¿Por qué estaba ignorándome? ¿Por qué no decía nada? Estuve a punto de gritarle que levantara la cabeza pero la mano de Haymich se cerró sobre mi brazo y otro hombre agarró el otro, obligándome a retroceder.

-¡Katniss!- grité después de intentar zafarme inútilmente pero mi cuerpo no era tan fuerte como lo fue alguna vez- ¡Katniss!- exclamé de nuevo y la voz se me quebró en un desesperado intento de retenerme en la habitación, recibiendo una mirada gris perturbada antes de un portazo que casi golpeó mi nariz, apartándome de ella.

...

Katniss

Cuando sentí ese brazo girarme tan fuerte, lo último que pensé era encontrarme a Peeta con el rostro descompuesto y ansioso frente a mí. Por segundos su rostro estaba tan enojado que sentí que se me revolvían las entrañas, pero después su expresión se había apagado. Se arrodilló frente a mí con el rostro todavía crispado acercándose hasta que su nariz casi rozaba la mía.

-Katniss...- susurró y yo casi gemí, mi nombre había sonado como una reverencia en sus labios. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando el me acarició la muñeca sobre la herida. Estuve a punto de apartar mi mano de un golpe, pero la garganta se me cerró de culpabilidad y remordimiento, además no podía soltarme después de casi un año sin siquiera verlo.

Subió sus ojos de nuevo sobre los míos, el su azul electrizante me congeló el cuerpo por unos instantes, retuve el aliento y dejé que me escrutara libremente. Él era por mucho, la única persona a la que me apetecía ver y escuchar, incluso si yo no decía una sola palabra, no me importara que me oyera murmurar en la noche bajo el efecto de mis sueños.

Busqué su mano a tientas, sus dedos, los acaricié con los míos, temblando, y subí por su brazo donde sentí pequeños cicatrices, ligeras imperfecciones que me hincharon el pecho de angustia preguntándome cómo se las había hecho, si en los Juegos, la Guerra, en la maldita Mansión de Snow o mi propia mordida. Cuando llegué a su cuello, bajo la yema de mis dedos sentí su corazón latir con fuerza y los dedos de él encontraron el mío, acariciándome de una manera que erizó toda mi piel y cerré los ojos.

El brusco movimiento con el que se alejó de mí me hizo reaccionar asustada. Me miró con miedo y confundido, pero yo no quería que se alejara, necesitaba esto, el calor, una persona que me entibiara un poco, la habitación me helaba la sangre. Regresó a mí con los ojos rojizos y expresión dolorosa y me sorprendió con la fuerza con la que agarró mi cara para susurrarme que no iba a dejarme ir tan fácil y supuse que él, al igual que yo, estaba tan solo como un perro abandonado, sin más nadie que sí mismo, viviendo de remordimientos y odio, me mordí el labio intentando no llorar, pero sentí humedad sobre mi mejilla y mis ojos calentarse.

Peeta no debería sufrir, era yo quien merecía cargarse con todo este peso, y si él seguía preocupándose por mí, consciente de mí existencia, fuese por amor o por odio, nunca lo lograría.

Cuando giró la cabeza distraído por alguien de afuera, mis fuerzas se deshicieron y enterré mi rostro en mis rodillas llorando lo más bajo que pude, débil para retener el punzante veneno que exacerbaba mi cuerpo. Lo sentí sacudirme y como me pedía (o me ordenaba) que lo mirara, pero no podía, la vergüenza me carcomía. Estaba sucia, moribunda y no debía oler muy bien, además de ser la culpable de que él ya no tuviera padres ni nadie aparte de Haymich que se hiciera cargo de su historial médico, que se preocupara por su salud mental.

-¡Katniss!- gritó mi nombre y al sentirlo lejos de nuevo yo también sentí desesperación- ¡Katniss!- levanté mi rostro con el corazón acelerado y lo vi sujeto de dos hombres antes de que cerraran la puerta de la habitación con él fuera. El nuevo llanto explotó en mi garganta y lloré amargamente su pérdida, volví a acurrucarme en la esquina hasta que la deshidratación y el cansancio me dejaron dormir.

...

La tarde después de ver a Peeta, dos personas entraron a la habitación, la enfermera amable que me había soportado desde que llegué, y un enfermero corpulento que podría espantar a cualquiera. Ella me entregó mi cuaderno, y me aseguró que nadie más que el doctor Aurelius lo había leído. Se lo arrebaté de las manos y la miré con odio, habían invadido mi privacidad y no podía perdonarla por ello, abrí el cuaderno buscando cualquier tipo de cambio, pero todas las páginas estaban allí, acaricié las letras grabadas y tomé una bocanada de aire. La mujer me aseguró que no volverían a pedírmelo, y que tendría entonces que escribir en unas hojas cómo me sentía, para que el doctor Aurelius pudiera enterarse, porque el problema que tenía para hablar acabaría perjudicando mi salud. Tendría que considerarlo. No me apetecía hablar, pero escribir por obligación tampoco estaba en mis planes, preferiría callarme y que nadie me prestara más atención, había tenido suficiente por toda una vida.

-Es hora de irnos, Katniss- me sonrió la mujer para mi sorpresa, y por primera vez la observé detalladamente buscando indicios de broma. Era rubia, de mejillas llenas, y tendría al rededor de cincuenta años. No tenía acento capitolino, seguramente sugerida por el doctor Aurelius, era casi como tener una madre, al menos hasta que la mía considerara a su hija mayor.

Me llevaron por primera vez sin usar el biombo con ruedas, así que de vez en cuando echaba una mirada hacia los enfermos. La planta en la que me encontraba tenía los pasillos desiertos, llena de habitaciones aisladas, insonorizadas. Un piso más arriba habían personas con batas y vestimentas iguales que las mías caminando de un lado a otro, acompañados de enfermeros, uno más arriba tenía jardines artificiales y los enfermos se sentaban mirando la ilusión de cielo que habían hecho para ellos. Habían niños también. La mayoría estaban enfermos físicamente, o tenían una lesión, aunque también vi quizá dos o tres con mi atuendo, distinguiéndose de los demás que portaban batas abiertas de atrás. Finalmente llegamos a una planta en la que podíamos tomar el ascensor directo al último piso, el doce.

Durante el trayecto el corazón me latió dolorosamente, no estaba segura de poder manejarlo, mi reacción al ver el antiguo salón donde transcurrí los momentos anteriores a los Juegos me atemorizaba. Sin embargo, cuando entré, todo había cambiado tanto que estaba irreconocible.

Todo era de color blanco y los antiguos muebles ya no estaban. La estancia estaba perfectamente amueblada para recibir los peores enfermos. Lucía completamente esterilizada y limpia y estaba dividida en muchas más habitaciones que originalmente, así que la sala, la cocina y el comedor quedaron reducidos a pequeñísimos espacios.

Me llevaron a mí antigua habitación, pero cuando estuve en frente de ella mis ojos se clavaron en la puerta de Peeta. ¿Le habrían dado también las suya? Las mejillas se me sonrojaron sin ningún motivo, y sentí electricidad en mi espina dorsal. Me hicieron entrar al cuarto, al igual que el resto de la casa, era absolutamente blanco y sólo conservaba tres cosas iguales: la cama (pero con distintos cobertores), el televisor grande que subria casi toda la pared, y el dispensador de comida. Me pregunté si el último realmente serviría.

-Bueno, Katniss, aquí estarás más cómoda. Es grande y no dormirás en un suelo acolchado. El dispensador funciona de esta manera: sólo tendrás derecho a tu porción de merienda entre comidas dos veces al día, con derecho de repetir sólo una vez cada merienda. Para las comidas tendrás que bajar al comedor, como todos los demás pacientes. No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré ésta noche y mañana. A las ocho en punto de la noche deberás estar en tu cama, yo entraré y cerraré cada noche tú puerta desde adentro, y en la mañana estará abierta desde las seis en punto. Hay castigos sino se siguen las reglas, que son muy fáciles de seguir, así que si quieres continuar aquí y no volver al sótano, te recomiendo que las sigas.

No dije nada. La mujer se marchó y di un recorrido por todo el cuarto y el baño, miré los múltiples botones de la ducha y sentí que se me revolvía el estómago. Caminé de vuelta a la cama y me senté en ella. Me quité las zapatillas y me metí en la cama cerrando los ojos con placer ante la innegable diferencia que hacía un colchón cómodo a un piso de hule. No faltó mucho para que me sumergiera en una vorágine de imágenes, el rostro de Peeta se materializaba tras mis párpados, deslumbrante y sonriente.

-Katniss- escuché desde las superficies de mí inconsciencia- Katniss Everdeen- volvieron a llamar y ésta vez mis ojos se abrieron encontrándose con la figura de la mujer bonachona que había cuidado de mí y de la que aún ni siquiera conocía el nombre- vamos, ya están sirviendo la cena.

La fila de comida era larga y lenta. Esperando por mí turno no me atrevía a mirar mucho alrededor, no quería que me reconocieran, no quería ser más la imagen del sinsajo. Intentaba pasar lo más desapercibida posible agachando mi rostro y mirando mis pies.

-Ve a sentarte- me dijo la mujer- ve, ya mañana lo harás tú misma.

Ni siquiera la dije las gracias. Caminé hacia el fondo del lugar y me senté en la esquina más alejada de todos.

La mujer llegó unos minutos después con la comida en las bandejas y luchó contra mi falta de apetito un rato hasta que me tomé todo el caldo de rábanos y queso. Con un último suspiro me acabé la mitad del jugo hasta que ella me dejó marchar.

La mañana siguiente concurrió de la misma manera. Lo único que cambió fue que esta vez yo recogí mi comida y ella no me acompañó en el almuerzo y me informó que quizá me vería en la cena. En soledad podía hacer lo que me viniera en ganas, así que reclamé mi comida pero al final sólo me tomé un par de cucharadas antes de comenzar a observar distraídamente sin prestar más atención a la comida.

El corazón se detuvo en mi pecho cuando vi una cabellera rubia y un cuerpo fornido (aunque dolorosamente más delgado que antes). Su cabeza estaba apoyada entre las manos y tampoco parecía querer comer. Estaba en la misma hilera de mesas, pero me daba la espalda y nos separaban al menos veinte mesas más. De pronto, él se levantó y agarró la bandeja con la mitad de la comida para entregarlas en el lugar donde se encargaban de recoger las sobras y fregar los platos.

Con el estómago en la garganta me levanté de un brinco y no me importó la comida que dejaba atrás. Emprendí una caminata muy rápida (aunque intentando no verme sospechosa), él ya había salido del comedor mientras yo aún intentaba salir de él. Lo perdí de vista al empezar a doblar por los pasillos y subir las escaleras. Los seguía como podía pero los meses sedentarios habían hecho estragos en mi físico. Pronto estuvimos en el doceavo piso, el comedor se encontraba tan sólo dos más abajo.

La cojera de Peeta era casi imperceptible ya, era tan sólo una pisada más sonora con su prótesis. Quise gritarle pero no tenía voz, de hecho no recordaba la última vez que había hablado, prefería permanecer en silencio. Sin embargo, cuando se detuvo frente a su habitación, ambos podíamos escuchar mi respiración agitada. Él se detuvo con la mano en la perilla de su cuarto, tenso por completo antes de girarse lentamente hacia mí. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-Katniss- susurró, yo temblé. Di dos pasos temiendo que me rechazara o que me mirara con odio, pero él estaba quieto, parecía abrumado. Avancé más y con un tropiezo de mis desacostumbrados pies terminé refugiada en su pecho. Me agarraba con fuerza, ambos temblábamos. Mi rostro se enterró en su pecho y olí su fragancia dulce y masculina. No dije nada, determinada en no hablar para no arruinarlo como siempre lo hacía. Él terminó de abrir la puerta de su habitación y sin soltarme ni un centímetro, nos entró a los dos.

* * *

Hola!

He traído éste capítulo lo más rápido que he podido, esperó que les haya gustado bastante, a mí en realidad me gustó el encuentro entre Peeta y Katniss, ésta será una historia bastante enfocada en las sensaciones, como el nombre indica; en los instintos. También tendrá drama, y quizá algunos lo considerarán un poco trágico.

Nol les diré más. La razón por la que me tardó es porque he estado actualizando desde el celular, mi internet no sirve y estoy a base de plan de datos. Espero solucionar éso esta semana.

Un beso grande y esperó leerlos en los comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

_-Katniss- susurró, yo temblé. Di dos pasos temiendo que me rechazara o que me mirara con odio, pero él estaba quieto, parecía abrumado. Avancé más y con un tropiezo de mis desacostumbrados pies terminé refugiada en su pecho. Me agarraba con fuerza, ambos temblábamos. Mi rostro se enterró en su pecho y olí su fragancia dulce y masculina. No dije nada, determinada en no hablar para no arruinarlo como siempre lo hacía. Él terminó de abrir la puerta de su habitación y sin soltarme ni un centímetro, nos entró a los dos._

...

CAPITULO 3

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó acariciándome la espalda aún sin soltarme. Hundí mi rostro en su carne y mis manos lo apretaron más. Él pareció satisfecho con la respuesta- ¿me seguiste?- asentí- ¿estás en tu habitación ahora?- afirme de nuevo y me alejé para mirarlo. Sus ojos seguían siendo tan azules como recordaba, el corazón se me aceleró mirándolo tan cerca de mí, nunca había notado lo mucho que me gustaba su cara, lo bonita y pacífica que era.

Él se sentó en la cama y tiró de mi mano para que yo también lo hiciera. De repente, el ambiente era incómodo y tenso. Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla y miré su cuarto. Era parecido al mío en realidad. Con las mandíbulas tensas me pregunté si me habría equivocado al pensar que Peeta querría verme tanto como yo a él. Si estaría enojado conmigo por no mirarlo cuando me lo pidió, si en realidad sólo querría olvidarse de mí como todos los demás.

-Vas a meterte en problemas- dijo con un tono neutro, aunque parecía que se divertía un poco. Me alcé de hombros, qué problema podría ser importante para mí después de haber pasado por un infierno- ¿ya no hablas?- me sonrió. Para su sorpresa yo moví la cabeza de un lado a otro confirmando su pregunta. Peeta me quitó el cabello de la cara- ¿Qué sucedió con tu trenza?- cambió el tema con el rostro muy serio. Yo no dije nada, por supuesto. No le iba a decir que había tenido que cortar las partes quemadas de mí cabello, que tenía días enteros sin enjuagarlo con gel sino tan sólo remojarlo cuando de vez en cuando me duchaba.

De repente la vergüenza me embargó y sentí la cara hirviendo del calor. Peeta parecía tan pulcro y limpio. Me levanté de la cana, pero cuando intenté marcharme él me sujetó muy fuerte, lastimándose un poco.

-Lo lamento, olvida lo que te pregunté- no parecía sentirlo y su petición se escuchó como una orden, una descarga eléctrica descendió por mí espalda con su tono de voz- es sólo que… te vez un poco diferente.

Yo lo miré. Él también estaba distinto. Su rostro estaba muy delgado, sus bellos ojos demasiado grandes en su cara, su cabello bastante más largo de lo que lo usaba, así que sus gajos rubios caían perfectos en su frente. Me acerqué a él y hundí mis dedos en su pelo brillante y él, sorpresivamente me sujetó de la cintura aferrándome a su cuerpo. Mis antebrazos acabaron apoyados en sus hombros y mis caderas entre sus piernas. Él suspiró y su aliento me golpeó en los senos, mis pezones se irguieron de frío y excitación, yo cerré los ojos contenta porque él no podía mirarme desde ése ángulo.

Peeta pasó un brazo por mí cintura pegándome más hasta dejarme casi sobre él, y cuando quise alejarme asustada por la sensación de fuego en mi estómago que crecía con su cercanía, él se tumbó en la cama, dejándome sobre él.

-Katniss…-susurró como si fuera un alivio o un sufrimiento.

Yo asentí , estaba asustada de la situación, de lo que estaba sintiendo entre mis muslos al tenerlo tan pegada a mí. De pronto, y sin calcularlo, mis caderas se movieron hacia él y Peeta se tensó bajo mi cuerpo soltando un jadeo, las manos se deslizaron hasta tomarme de la cintura.

-¿Katniss?- preguntó asustado. Avergonzada me alejé de él e intenté bajarme de la cama, pero él me agarró fuerte y se colocó sobre mí- espera…- suplicó con los ojos llenos de terror- no, no te vas. Quédate aquí.

No pude decirle que no. Me abrazó por detrás acomodándome en su cuerpo, respiró en mi nuca y comenzó a hablarme a cerca de las cocinas, me explicó que allí pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo porque era lo que más recordaba hacer antes de su secuestro, pintar todavía le ocasionaba crisis, aunque no explicó porqué. Sus palabras eran roncas, su labios rozaban mi hombro y mi nuca a medidas que hablaba, me erizaba la piel las discretas caricias de sus dedos en los míos. Mientras me quedaba dormida sentí el fuego en mi vientre crecer y un sueño vergonzoso se empezó a elaborar en mis pensamientos.

 **Peeta.**

Él corazón me latía desenfrenado. Tenía a Katniss durmiendo en mis brazos cuando desperté de un corto letargo. Tenía el cuerpo que anhelaba desde que empecé a reconocer el placer justo bajo el mío. Suspiré aliviado de tenerla conmigo.

Sin embargo, un pequeño sonido inquieto llamó mi atención y mis ojos la miraron. Los labios de Katniss estaban entreabiertos y suspiraba entre sueños con pequeños ronroneos. Todo parecía normal hasta que sentí que presionaba contra mí. Sus nalgas estaban frotándose contra mis caderas y sin advertirme antes, mi polla comenzó a reaccionar a su movimiento.

Katniss estaba gimiendo muy bajito y frotándose contra mí, moviendo sus caderas en el sueño que estaba teniendo y yo quise agarrarla de la cintura y pegarla aún más a mi pelvis dura y caliente. Pero ella estaba dormida y debía estar soñando algo muy bueno.

-Peeta…- susurró y me asusté sintiéndome descubierto, pero ella seguía dormida y frotándose contra mí. El placer que me dio saber que soñaba conmigo hizo que casi me sacara el miembro ahí mismo y lo frotara contra su piel.

Me alejé de ella sabiendo que sí no lo hacía no podría responder por mis actos y me metí al baño con el pantalón como una tienda de acampar y el corazón desenfrenado.

Haciendo acopio de mis instintos le eché un vistazo a la mujer en mi cama, ella seguía dormida. Me metí en la ducha sin ropa y me agarré la cabeza de la polla deslizando las manos hacia abajo, aguantando un gruñido ante el placer de masturbarme tan cerca de la chica que tenía en la cabeza.

 **Katniss**.

Me desperté con la cabeza dándome vueltas, casi había llegado al punto donde todo el cuerpo me temblaba. Tenía la respiración agitada, sentía una humedad pegajosa entre las piernas y la frente sudorosa. Mis ojos se enfocaron y recordé que me hallaba en el cuarto de Peeta, pero él no estaba a mí lado, no estaba dormido.

Me levanté de la cama todavía desorientada y con urgencia de ir al baño, sentía un picor muy fuerte en el vientre y necesitaba orinar para disminuir la sensación. Pero un ruido proveniente del baño me hizo agudizar mis oídos. Era Peeta y pareció un quejido. El estómago me dio un vuelvo y caminé pensando que algo malo le había ocurrido algo, pero el gruñido volvió y yo asomé mi cabeza por la puerta intentando no asustarlo si es que estaba herido.

Pero Peeta estaba dándome la espalda dentro de la ducha, estaba completamente desnudo, su brazo derecho hacía un movimiento regular de arriba hacia abajo mientras el izquierdo de apoyaba en la pared.

-Ah- gruñó él y mis piernas me temblaron. Mi mano temblorosa cubrió mis labios para no proferir un gemido de sorpresa y de calentura- maldita sea, Katniss- susurró él aumentando la velocidad de su mano. La vista se me nubló ante la mención de mi nombre y esta vez mi mano bajo a mí calidez cuando sentí un fuerte pálpito en mis labios inferiores. Presioné por encima de la ropa viéndolo agitarse al ritmo de su propia mano y yo froté moviendo mis caderas en un delirio decadente hasta que él exclamó fuerte y un viscoso líquido blanco manchó la pared de la ducha mientras él agitaba sus caderas un poco.

Tardé unos segundos en enfocar mis ojos antes de retroceder, a sabiendas de que no tardaría en volver. Me metí en ésta mucho antes que él y sintiendo aún el calor entre mi piernas cerré los ojos pensando en lo que le había visto hacer.

La puerta del baño se abrió pero él no se movió. Sentía sus ojos clavados en mi espalda, dio pasos lentos hasta llegar a la cama y se acostó a mí lado pero no se acercó. Sentí su olor a avena y a gel de baño, olía limpio y yo debía apestar. Me encogí intentando que no sintiera mi olor pero estaba muy seguramente ensuciando las sábanas. Me quedé tensa mucho tiempo hasta que escuché un ligero ronquido. Giré mi cabeza y me sonrojé al verlo, estaba profundamente dormido, una mano en su vientre y la otra tapando su rostro. Miré su ropa de dormir, limpia como él y me sentí asqueada de mí misma, no sabía hacía cuanto no cambiaba mi ropa.

Muy rápido salí de la cama, giré el cerrojo sin hacer ni un ruido y corrí por el pasillo en silencio hacia mí cuarto. Cuando llegué allí habían pasado sólo cinco minutos después de la ocho. Peeta y yo habíamos estado juntos desde el almuerzo. Minutos después la enfermera entró y cerró la puerta desde adentro, prometiéndome que pronto ya no tendría que hacerlo de acuerdo con mi comportamiento y recordándome que tenía que cumplir una cita con el doctor Aurelius la mañana siguiente.

…

Permanecí en el jardín artificial durante la mayor parte del día. La visita al doctor no había sido más que un inoportuno cuestionario que no respondí como usualmente sucedía y después me sentí profundamente amargada al saber que no conseguiría por lo pronto marcharme de éste lugar si no lograba convencerlo de mí salud mental. Pero, yo tampoco lo estaba, pese a que largarme de aquí era lo que más quería.

El jardín era un refugio y un escondite. No quería ver a Peeta, los recuerdos de la noche anterior encendían mis mejillas de vergüenza. Por varios segundos sentí que me cuerpo no me obedecía y me reducía a un manojo de impulsos sexuales que nunca antes había sentido. Había estado a punto de sucumbir ante el instinto de acercarme y averiguar hasta donde podríamos llegar, pero me contuve a tiempo. Aún así temía que la próxima vez mi cuerpo se impusiera, apagando la débil voz en mi cabeza.

No podía dejar que ocurriera y fue un alivio que ayer lograra contenerme. Cuando estuve en mi habitación fue aún más evidente las condiciones en las que me encontraba. Sucia, escuálida, descuidada y horrible. No quería que Peeta me viera de esa forma, mi cuerpo me avergonzaba más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Las heridas de la guerra maltrataban mi piel, la hacían ver demacrada. Increíblemente las heridas lucían bien en él, parecía tan masculino. Quizá eran mis hormonas acumuladas de una adolescencia frustrada y ahora estaban fuera de control.

Me levanté dispuesta a dirigirme al comedor. Mi estómago vibraba de hambre, aún no era hora de cenar pero me había saltado el almuerzo, la cabeza me dolía y empezaba a marearme. Por suerte no había fila porque no era una hora apropiada para comer, pero tuve que esperar hasta que una mujer saliera de la cocina y me viera. Fue amable pero me advirtió que de haber sido alguien más habría tenido que esperar hasta la cena.

Comí en silencio el caldo de patatas (que ya no tenía patatas) y dos cucharadas de arroz. Me dirigía a las escaleras cuando sentí un fuerte apretón en mi brazo izquierdo y fui empujada duramente contra una pared. Mis ojos se encontraron con unos azules, llenos de furia, su pupila estaba más grande de lo que debería.

-Katniss- gruñó- ¿Por qué te marchaste? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

Un nudo cerró mi garganta de miedo y de pena, mis brazos se encogieron, todo mi cuerpo lo hizo, no quería que me oliera, que me tocará. Él me sacudió más fuerte exigiendo una respuesta pero mi garganta sólo profirió un jadeo e intenté soltarme, me revolvía queriendo huir pero no lo conseguía.

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó en voz baja- no vas a conseguirlo, te he estado esperando aquí todo el día.

Lo miré sorprendida y el corazón me empezó a latir muy rápido. De repente, me sentí furiosa, con una rabia tal que no quería que me tocará. Con más fuerza de lo normal luché contra su agarre, gruñendo con rabia y él me sujetaba más, intenté golpearlo pero me mantenía estrechada entre su cuerpo y la pared, traté de morderlo pero me lo impidió con uno de sus antebrazos. Cansada, mareada y rendida, miré hacia otro lado con la respiración agitada, quizá sí alguna enfermera me veía podría librarme de su agarre.

-Katniss- volvió a mascullar. Me agarró la quijada obligándome a mirarlo, no había notado mis ojos húmedos hasta que me fue difícil enfocar su rostro. El ceño fruncido y su expresión se suavizaron tan sólo una milésima de segundo, pero el enojo no lo apaciguó- di algo, Katniss.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo y de rabia. Intenté forcejear de nuevo pero mis brazos estaban lastimados. Sus manos grandes apaciguaron la fuerza con mi quejido.

-Sólo dímelo… ¿por qué me buscas y luego me dejas? ¿Acaso te gusta jugar conmigo?- la rabia dibujaba cada una de sus facciones- es eso ¿verdad? Siempre te ha gustado manipularme, mantenerme a tu merced. No eres más que una… una…- su mandíbula se apretó y yo fruncí el ceño. No había pensado en lo que él sentiría al irme sin si quiera despertarlo, pero la manera en la que estaba hablándome tampoco me gustaba en lo más mínimo. De nuevo desvié los ojos y esta vez él me soltó- márchate- ordenó, mantenía los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa. Tampoco me miraba y parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para no golpearme- vete, Katniss y no me busques de nuevo para controlarme.

La cabeza me dio vueltas. No era eso lo que pretendía, no quería alejarme de él, Peeta era lo único que me ataba a la realidad. Sentí la sangre abandonar mi rostro y me apoyé en la pared. Los ojos azules regresaron a mí, un brazo sostuvo mi cintura antes de que mis piernas entumecidas me fallaran. Estaba sucia y no quería que me tocara. Debía oler mal y no quería que me abrazara. Mi boca debía apestar y no quería que me besara. Un escalofrío me recorrió, con horror admití que quería aunque fuera sólo un beso para recordar el abrasador calor que me consumía cuando sus labios me tocaban. Pero estaba sucia, tan sucia…

Mis labios balbucearon y mi voz tembló, esa fue la única palabra que pude pronunciar antes de volver al estado de estupor y mudez en el que me sentía segura.

-Sucia- susurró él. Cerré los ojos, la sangre había vuelto a mí y se agolpaba en mis mejillas. Peeta se acercó más y yo me hice casi un ovillo, se pegó a mí y murmuró- no me importa que estés sucia.

Pero a mí sí me importaba aunque no hiciera nada por cambiarlo. Me importaba porque él se veía muy limpio y yo no quería arruinar su imagen inmaculada con todas las porquerías que traía conmigo. Me tomó de nuevo del brazo, ésta vez sin utilizar mucha fuerza y comenzó a subir los escalones para llegar a nuestro piso. No dije nada, dejándome guiar por él, me llevó a su cuarto y no al mío. Sin decir nada entramos juntos al baño y encendió la pluma dejando que la bañera se llenará de agua cálida y espuma. Me sentó en el amplio lavamanos y me abrió la boca para lavarme con su propio cepillo de dientes. Escupí y me dio agua para enjuagarme. Me maravillé al sentir mí aliento fresco como hacía tiempo no lo tenía.

Ante de que pudiera protestar me quitó la ropa dejándome en bragas y sostén. El corazón me latió violento y aunque él parecía sonrojado, me ayudó a entrar en la bañera y me lavó el cabello grasoso con gel de baño. Me dejó lavarme yo misma mis intimidades dándose la vuelta para buscar un albornoz. Giró su cabeza para que yo pudiera meterme en la esponjosa prenda, parecía igual de avergonzado que yo, pero me abrazó cuando estuve dentro y ató las cuerdas para que no se cayera. Tiró mi ropa por un ducto y sacó una camisa de él, no era un uniforme sino ropa para dormir, grande ancha y blanca. La dejó sobre la cama y con un peine desenredó mi cabello pacientemente, acariciándolo y no tirando de él. Mis mejillas estaban arrebolados ante la intimidad de sus actos.

-¿Te molesta que lo trence?- negué con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no me molestaba, pero tal vez ante el respecto desaliñado con el que había mantenido mi cabello había creído que ya no me gustaban las trenzas. Sus dedos siguieron acariciando las hebras desenredadas, sentía un dulce mareo adormecedor al son de sus roces. No me di cuenta en qué momento se deshizo del albornoz y me vistió con su camisa. Cuando lo noté el corazón me dio un vuelco de pensar que me hubiese visto desnuda.

-Ya no tienes ninguna excusa para marcharte.

Lo miré con sorpresa. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero sus ojos mantenían su expresión seria en la mirada, asentí dándole la razón, tampoco quería irme y ahora no me avergonzaba mi estado físico. Él se levantó de la cama y dejó la toalla con que me había secado en el baño, me acomodé mejor en la cama recostándome para dejarle espacio cuando lo vi acercarse. Sin embargo, no esperaba que su cuerpo se acercara peligrosamente al mío, ni que sus labios aterrizaran en mi boca y sus manos sujetarán mi cabeza con tanta fuerza. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, su boca me acariciaba lentamente arrebatándome el aliento, su lengua me acarició el labio inferior dejándome y jadeé ante el suave y húmedo cosquilleo, se abrió paso al interior de mí boca y su nueva forma de besarme envió un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, su lengua encontró la mía y la delineó lentamente apretándome más a su cuerpo, acomodándome sobre él, mis piernas los rodearon inevitablemente y gemí ante el roce de su pelvis contra mis labios inferiores.

Lentamente me convertí en una criatura desconocida. Jadeé mareada de placer, mi vulva estaba desnuda a falta de bragas, el roce contra el bulto de su ingle me dio vueltas en la cabeza, mis pezones duros se frotaban contra su pecho. Su boca abandonó la mía y me miró con los ojos casi negros, jamás me había mirado de ésta forma, la humedad se acumuló en mi centro al oírlo jadear y sentir su pulso latir fuertemente en su cuello. Vacilante, agarré un de las manos que sujetaban ahora mi cintura y la guíe debajo de la camiseta hasta llegar a uno de mis adoloridos pechos. Peeta gimió y lo apretó recibiendo un sollozo de placer de mis labios. La otra mano recorrió un camino delirante por mi espalda, levantando a su paso mi camiseta, enviando corrientes de electricidad por mí columna hasta llegar a mí nuca, mis brazos se levantaron y el gruñó mirando mi torso desnudo, me apreté aún más a su cuerpo, pero mis manos también se filtraron temblorosas por debajo de su pijama, acariciándole el abdomen lentamente, subiendo hasta su corazón y bajando nuevamente hasta quitarle la estorbosa vestimenta, mis caderas desobedecieron los últimos vestigios de descendía que tenía al moverse sin mí voluntad contra las suyas, rozándome deliciosamente contra él, le acaricié el cabello con su cara entre mis pechos, sus labios besando el camino entre éstos hasta llegar a una de sus cumbres.

Mi gemido resonó en la estancia con su lengua masajeando las protuberancias de mí cuerpo. Bajé la vista a su pantalón, la punta de su pene sobresalía del elástico, la frente de Peeta estaba perlada del sudor y sus manos me apretaron aún más, exigiendo el calor húmedo entre mis piernas. Sin pensarlo bajé mis dedos acariciando su pecho y su abdomen de nuevo, le besé en la boca recibiendo con gusto su gemido al llegar a la cabeza enrojecida goteando un líquido desconocido. El miembro se sacudió con mi toque y terminé de quitarle la prenda tirándola en algún lugar de la cama.

Peeta me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a su dureza, mis labios inferiores rozándose deliciosamente contra el caliente falo, el mundo dio vueltas y ambos gemimos maravillados. Mis piernas se apretaron más a sus caderas y las mías incrementaron el movimiento circular que masajeaba el botón de placer entre mis piernas. Las expresiones de Peeta estaban logrando enloquecerme, su ceño fruncido y sus labios entreabiertos jadeando mi nombre y elevando sus caderas a mí encuentro me sumergían en la más densa lujuria, le devolvía los jadeos sobre sus labios, acariciándolos con mi lengua, restregándome contra él. Mis manos curiosas bajaron para tocar su miembro, apretándolo más contra mí y él llevó sus manos que habían estado apretando mi trasero más abajo hasta encontrar mi entrada y la delineó con sus dedos, presionando suavemente a medida que mis gemidos lo aprobaban.

De repente, todo fue una vorágine de placer. Mis caderas se balanceaban en embestidas rápidas y torpes, la garganta me ardía del uso que le había dado hoy compensando los últimos meses sin proferir una palabra. Peeta enterró su rostro sonrosado en mi cuello gruñendo y jadeando sin contenerse, su miembro se agitaba contra mi vagina y mi vientre. Me agarró con una mano la cara sin dejar de tocarme mi húmedo coño con la otra, obligándome a mirarlo. Pude ver el cambio de luz en sus ojos, su expresión contorsionándose y sentí el placer estallar con las paredes de mí vagina apretando su dedo, derramándose en sus piernas. Gemí y balbuceé frotándome duro contra su cuerpo y él se dejó ir también con un sollozo, agarrándome fuerte una de mis nalgas, manteniéndome pegada a su cuerpo. El líquido blanco que había visto la noche anterior se derramó entre ambos vientres. Peeta dejó caer su cabeza en mi pecho dando pequeñas sacudidas a sus caderas, acompañado de pequeños y cortos gemidos que adornaban el final del fogoso placer.

Ambos nos dejamos caer sobre la cama. Él mantenía una de mis piernas sujetas con su mano rodeándose con ella el abdomen. Acaricié el líquido que nos había dejado en ambos y lo olí antes de lamerlo. Peeta me agarró la barbilla y me besó lentamente, acariciándome de nuevo con su lengua suave y cálida, enviando un nuevo escalofrío por mí cuerpo. Mis pensamientos se quedaron apagados mientras me acomodaba en su cuerpo con sus dedos recorriendo mi espalda sudorosa. Con la mente aún embotada cerré los ojos dejándome vencer por el cansancio.

 **Peeta**.

Me desperté con el cuerpo tenso tras una pesadilla macabra. Las imágenes de Katniss siendo mi verdugo junto con las de ella misma asesinada por mis propias manos aún taladraban mi cabeza y mi corazón latía frenético, por varios segundos no pude diferenciar el sueño de la realidad y temía girar mi rostro y encontrar a Katniss muerta a mí lado. Mis ojos se enfocaron a la oscuridad lentamente, el nudo en mi garganta empezó a deshacerse y los recuerdos de la noche anterior terminaron de despertarme. Giré mi rostro esperando verla dormida a mí lado, pero el estómago me dio un vuelco al ver el espacio vacío en vez de su cuerpo.

-¡No!- Las náuseas me invadieron, me senté en la cama temblando, sintiendo el pecho hundirse en un doloroso vacío, me había abandonado como a un perro sarnoso, no era posible que me dejara de nuevo. Enterré mis manos en mi cabello con la furia recorriendo mi cuerpo entero despertando deseos de golpearla y amarrarla a mí cama para que nunca pudiera alejarse de mí.

Me levanté con un gruñido fuerte poniéndome el pantalón que ella me había quitado. Era una maldita desgraciada, no podía pensar en más que estrangularla con mis manos, no la dejaría escapar como antes, está vez lo pagaría. Caminé rápido haciala puerta dispuesto a buscarla cuando un ruido en mi espalda me detuvo.

Giré mi rostro y la vi mirarme asustada desde la puerta del baño. El corazón se me agitó al verla usar sólo mi camiseta, podía ver sus senos desnudos transparentarse un poco. Estaba estática en el rellano, mirándome como si hubiese visto un fantasma, el estómago se me revolvió. Llegué a ella con pasos fuertes y le agarré del antebrazo, casi quería estrellarla contra una pared hasta dejarla sin razón, pero su rostro temeroso me detuvo, nunca antes me pareció tan vulnerable. La rabia que sentía se apaciguó poco a poco y fui consciente de lo que había estado a punto de hacer al permitir que la ira me dominara, los recuerdos implantados en mi cabeza estuvieron muy cerca de lastimarla de nuevo.

Temblando la estreché entre mis brazos.

-No salgas de la cama mientras duermo- susurré- me hace… pensar lo peor.

Ella me miró con el rostro despojado de toda emoción, por varios segundos sentí que el pecho se me helaba bajo su escrutinio, pero pronto ella –aunque sin cambiar el semblante- subió la mano para acariciarme la cara.

 **Katniss**.

Peeta apoyó su frente en la mía deslizando su brazo por mi espalda. Su actitud voluble me crispaba los nervios y me entristecía enormemente. Sentía remordimiento por su dolor y el daño que le habían causado. Intentaba que mi miedo no fuera evidente, pero estaba clavada sobre el piso. Él había tenido esa expresión durante varios segundos mientras me miraba, aquella que tuvo cuando me ahorcó hasta dejarme sin sentido, la que tenía cuando su cerebro era secuestrado por recuerdos falsos. Creí que iba a golpearme, no tenía oportunidad de enfrentarlo si lo hacia, aunque estaba mucho más delgado que antes mi fuerza nunca sería comparable con la suya.

La puerta se abrió de repente y un escuadrón de enfermeros atravesó la estancia.

-¡Katniss!- la mujer cincuentona me miró enojada- ¡He estado buscándote por todo el edificio desde hace más de dos horas!- exclamó angustiada- vamos, ya deberías estar en tu cama- me sujetó del brazo, pero tanto Peeta como yo me alejaron de su agarre, no quería marcharme.

-Katniss… no lo hagas más difícil.

El corazón me latió de prisa. La mujer no estaba sola, varios hombres y mujeres la acompañaban. Egoístamente intenté cubrirme con el cuerpo se Peeta, quien, para mi alivio, me mantuvo sujeta dentro.

-Chicos, por favor… adelante.

El abrazo de Peeta se incrementó y sentí su forcejeo, fracasó cuando dos hombres le agarraron de los brazos, él seguía siendo corpulento, pero no podría luchar contra la fuerza de hombres completamente sanos, traté de agarrarme a él de su torso, pero fui arrancada por dos enfermeras.

-¡No!- miré a Peeta deshacerse con esfuerzo de uno de ellos y golpear al otro para alcanzarme, llegó a sujetarme de la cintura y yo de su cuello, peleando contra las manos de las enfermeras.-¡Katniss, no te vayas!- me rogó desesperado- ¡No te vayas! ¡No te marches!

Negué fuerte con la cabeza intentando sujetarme de él, pateando y alejando a quien se me acercara, pero la enfermera que llevaba mi caso nos clavo a ambos una jeringuilla, grité de dolor y me aferré más a él.

-Suéltala- gruñó Peeta, siendo nuevamente agarrado por los enfermeros. Mi vista se nubló, pero mi mano aún sujetaba la de él- Katniss…

…

Desperté en la mitad de la noche, mi cuerpo envuelto en una delgada capa de sudor, estaba arropada y vestida con la camisa de Peeta y un pantalón de chándal. En el momento en que habían llegado por mí ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en que no vestía nada más que la camisa de Peeta y uno de sus bóxer puestos. La depresión me golpeó fuertemente al verme sola y con la imagen de su rostro descompuesto como último recuerdo. Sabía que ahora que lo había tenido tan cerca, las pesadillas volverían a acosarme. Era aún de noche cuando me desperté y no volví a pegar los ojos el resto del tiempo que esperé por ver el sol salir. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía ni siquiera en pensar en moverme.

La puerta se abrió después de tres toques, la mujer a la que había odiado durante horas eternas de insomnio apareció con el rostro envejecido, casi como si se sintiera culpable. Me dio mis medicamentos y limpió una herida que me había hecho la noche anterior ante el arrebato.

-Sé que debes estar maldiciéndome… pero, Katniss… ¿cómo más te hago entender que mi deber es protegerte del peligro? Peeta Mellark aún es demasiado inestable…podría matarte en un minuto y sería mi culpa- negué con la cabeza, Peeta no iba a matarme- está bien que se vean en el jardín, en el comedor… pero no a solas, donde cualquier cosa podría pasar y no habría nadie que los ayudara ¿acaso no piensas en lo mal que él lo pasaría si llegara a ocurrirte algo por su culpa?

No le respondí y no me apetecía pensar en ello, porque sabía que nada iba a pasarme con él, y si me pasaba algo ¿qué más daba? De todas maneras él era lo único que me quedaba, y él también era al único a quien pretendía soportar.

-Bueno, al menos ponte feliz, ya no me verás más- hizo una pausa. Sin girarme a verla fruncí el ceño- Me han cambiado a otro distrito y una chica llegará a mí reemplazo. Tal vez ella sea más permisiva que yo, pero yo no me podía dar el lujo de que algo te ocurriera teniéndote en mi custodia- rió-Tengo todavía dos hijos que mantener, y tres nietos qué consentir.

La mujer se marchó después de unos minutos. No podía culparla del todo, realmente era su trabajo y tenía buenas razones para querer conservarlo. El resto de la mañana no pude moverme de la cama, siempre sucedía cuando usaban calmantes en mí, tal vez ya había tenido demasiados por una vida y me descompensaban completamente cada una de las veces que los aplicaban, o quizá los que usaban eran cada vez más fuertes.

La tarde ya estaba poniéndose cuando alguien más entró.

-Catnip…

.

* * *

Hola!

Cómo lo prometí, he traído el capítulo tan rápido como pude, solucionado el problema del internet aún queda uno por el cuál sí que debo pedirles disculpas: estoy actualizando desde mi celular con una aplicación de word porque mi computador no es más que una pequeña acumulación de virus y circuitos que no dan mucho abasto, y la razón por la cual me disculpo es porque para efectos del fic, como letras cursiva y negritas por alguna razón no toman ningún efecto cuando las llevó del word a la actualización en ff net, por lo tanto la historia se ve afectada en efectos dramáticos que puedo pasar por alto debido que no todo lo puedo corregir.

En fin esperó que les guste mucho, añadanla a favs y siganla si es así (he soñado cual youtuber)

Un beso grande y esperó leerlos en los comentarios!


	4. Chapter 4

_La tarde ya estaba poniéndose cuando alguien más entró._

 _-Catnip…_

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Mi cabeza se giró en una partícula de segundo al oírlo y el corazón me martilló tan fuerte que me dejó sin respiración, el pánico invadió mis venas. Gale estaba en la puerta de la habitación vestido con un uniforme de chaleco completamente verde a excepción de las botas negras. Me miraba con una expresión condescendiente entrando a la estancia. Retrocedí en la cama y me cubrí con las sábanas, la rabia me inundó en menos de dos segundos.

-Me han dicho que ya no hablas- me sonrió con lástima. El corazón me latía tan rápido y la adrenalina circulaba con tal fuerza por mis venas que estaba segura de que en algún momento iba a saltarle encima y despellejarle el rostro- siento no haber podido verte antes- murmuró acercándose a mí, me pegué lo más que pude a la cama empuñando mis manos hasta que los nudillos perdieron su color, intentando controlarme- pero realmente no he tenido mucho tiempo libre… yo… Katniss realmente quería decirte que… lo lamento- sus ojos tan grises como los míos se enrojecieron y un brillo bordeó su lagrimal- realmente lo lamento… cada día y cada noche no he hecho más que ahogarme y maldecirme… desear poder retroceder el tiempo, yo…- volteé el rostro apretando los labios. Sabía a lo que se refería, yo misma me había visto murmurando estúpidos mantras como si de esa manera pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y salvar a mí pequeña hermana. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que se sentaba en un sillón y apoyaba la frente en una de sus palmas- sólo quería verte y decírtelo… ya sé que no hablas con nadie, y que no querrás verme ni escucharme más… pero Katniss lo lamento profunda y amargamente, la mayor parte del tiempo libre que me queda la imagen de Prim me tortura y me persigue, y no puedo vivir… no quiero vivir más así.

Las lágrimas nublaron mi vista ante la mención de su adorado nombre y no detuve su recorrido. Yo lamentaba haber perdido a mí hermana y a mí mejor amigo el mismo día, y aunque aún podía recuperarlo a él, no me sentía lo suficientemente comprensiva y preparada para hacerlo, no todavía, aún tenía que curar mis propias heridas y las de Peeta.

-Oye… sé que no es fácil, soy consciente de ello, lo juro. Por eso me he embarcado en una misión que algunos podrían llamar suicida, lo más probable es que exageren con ése apelativo, pero sí será bastante arriesgada- enderezó su semblante y yo lo miré finalmente, asustada de igual manera suponiendo que locura haría ahora-... Voy a salir de Panem. En realidad, voy a escoltar a los doctores y científicos que van a salir de Panem- un jadeo se escapó de mi garganta y de inmediato me tensé, no podía creer lo que oía, no entendía como él creía que arriesgándose de esa manera podría de alguna forma… redimir su cargo de consciencia. Mi expresión debió demostrar exactamente lo que pensaba, Gale sonrió de medio lado, con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos- ya sé lo que estarás pensando, pero tal vez sea una muy buena causa, Katniss… el doctor Aurelius y cinco doctores más creen tener pruebas de que hay más civilizaciones aparte de Panem que sobrevivieron a la catástrofe. Quizá demasiado pequeñas como para haber significado una amenaza al gobierno de Snow o de sus antecesores. O quizá no se habían interesado en investigar lo que ocurría, no lo sé- mi mente recordó como manipulaban las imágenes anuales del Distrito 13 y no me extrañó que hicieran lo mismo al convencernos de que éramos los únicos sobre la faz de la tierra.

Otras civilizaciones significaba que los recursos no estaban tan limitados como creíamos, aunque probablemente serían mucho menos evolucionadas que la de nosotros, de otra manera no nos habrían permitido abarcar la parte del mundo menos estéril. A meno que…

-Se supone que es confidencial, pero la razón que los ha llevado a creerlo es debido a la recopilación de suelo, flora y fauna que han hecho por medio de aereodeslizadores, al parecer hay una alta concentración de vitaminas y minerales en esa tierra. Lo que quiere decir que es muy fértil, tal vez más que el nuestro, y eso significa que la guerra nuclear no los tocó, o al menos no directamente.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Qué sucedería si eran mutos? O guerreros, salvajes, asesinos. Tragué saliva y miré a Gale encontrándome con su expresión de cazador, ésa que hacia justo antes de lanzar una flecha. Él se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Saldremos en dos semanas. Espero verte antes de partir, poder despedirme por si… por cualquier cosa. Quizá cuando llegue puedas maldecirme a tu antojo- me sonrió y me sonrojé, Gale seguía siendo bastante apuesto y masculino, todavía me atraía un poco, pero cuando me dejó sola y en la almohada pensé en todo lo que había ocurrido, sentí una desagradable sensación al imaginar compartir la misma intimidad que había tenido con Peeta, mi cuerpo no me exigía su calor como exigía el del chico rubio. Ése día pasé el resto del tiempo en cama, el forcejeo de la noche anterior me había dejado agotada y los moratones no tardaron en aparecer.

…

En la mañana me despertó el rugir de mí estómago. Cansada como si no hubiese pasado las anteriores 24 horas en una cama, salí camino al comedor, pero justo cuando iba a entrar en éste, vi a Peeta mirándome desde la entrada, con los ojos enrojecidos y el cabello despeinado, no parecía haber dormido la mitad de lo que yo hice.

-¿Dónde demonios has estado?- masculló con rabia, me miró por varios segundos esperando respuesta - ¿estabas con él, verdad?

Fruncí el ceño sin entender a lo que se refería antes de recordar la visita de Gale, lo miré de nuevo calmada y esperando a que él también lo hiciera, me soltó y miró hacia otro lado.

-Te alejan de mí una noche y corres a él- susurró, sus labios temblaban. Retrocedió varios pasos hasta quedar pegado a la otra pared- debí anticiparlo. Siempre lo has preferido a él.

Rodé los ojos y casi quise irme de ahí, pero Peeta se veía más afectado de lo que yo esperaba. Estaba temblando y no me miraba, sus ojos tenían bolsas bajo ellos, irritados por restregarlos con fuerza. Peeta tenía muy poca confianza en sí mismo, quizá su pierna y sus recuerdos empeoraban la situación, compararse con Gale no era el mejor de los escenarios, pese a que no era con Gale con el que había dormido hacia dos días, ni el que despertaba en mí el fuego abrazador al besarme.

Me acerqué a él y apoyé mi oreja en su pecho. El corazón la latía deprisa bajo la carne. Tratando de calmarlo puse mis labios en el mismo lugar y lo rodeé con mis manos. Él colocó sus manos sobre mí, aún temblorosas, y me estrechó contra su cuerpo apoyando su cabeza contra mi cabeza.

-Lo siento- susurró. Cerré los ojos aspirando su olor, no me importaba lo que me había dicho en realidad, pero él no podía continuar de ésa forma, desconfiando siempre de mí, me cansaba que lo hiciera y sólo terminaría lastimándose. Me separé después de unos segundos y entré al comedor tomando mi bandeja y formándome en la fila del desayuno. Después de una silenciosa comida me encaminé al consultorio del doctor seguida de él.

-¿Quieres que te espere?- me preguntó antes de que entrara. Realmente no me importaba, pero quizá él necesitaba una respuesta afirmativa más que yo, así que asentí y entré.

La visita fue un monólogo, como siempre, Aurelius me hacia preguntas para las que únicamente tenía que asentir o negar con la cabeza. No le dije que había dicho algunas palabras los últimos días, pero no me importó, de todas maneras no era con él con quién deseaba hablar, y la única razón por la que había hablado con Peeta había sido para proteger su mente de suposiciones escabrosas.

-Gale ha ido a verte ¿no es así?- levanté una ceja, obviamente él sabía de su visita. El doctor me sonrió antes de volver a hablar- al señor Mellark no le ha hecho mucha gracia. Lo vio salir de tu habitación y ha tenido una pequeña crisis. Quizá no sería prudente que los viera muy juntos. No sé si lo habrás notado, pero Peeta tiene a veces una pésima autoestima, cualquier inseguridad se convierte en una amenaza para su estabilidad mental.

Asentí, no lo había pensado con las mismas palabras, pero algo de ello intuía.

-Ahora, supongo que Gale te habrá dicho a cerca de una expedición que dirigiré. Estaré ausente aproximadamente un mes, pero te dejaré en manos de enfermeras competentes (o al menos eso dicen sus expedientes)- se rió y yo rodé los ojos, sus bromas no tenían ninguna gracia- no puedo revelar más porque es un asunto confidencial, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, regresáremos antes de que lo noten.

Tras tomar mis signos vitales y mis reflejos, me sugirió que siguiera escribiendo, pero la libreta la había dejado olvidada bajo el colchón y no pretendía continuarla, no después de habérmela quitado para estudiar mis pensamientos, los que no quería compartir con nadie.

Para mayor desgracia, Gale vino a verme después de mí visita con Aurelius, Peeta estaba esperándome en el pasillo, así que cuando nos encontramos con él, se tensó por completo y lo miró como si fuera un enemigo, agarré una de sus manos y la apreté intentando transmitirle cuán seguro podía estar de que yo no me marcharía con Gale en cualquier momento y lo dejaría a su merced. Miré a Gale expectante y fastidiada, no había escogido en definitiva el mejor momento para venir a hablarme. Él miraba sorprendido mi mano sujeta a la del chico rubio, y mi cara con enojo indisimulado.

-Catnip, yo… sólo venía a decirte que…-su mirada pasaba de mí hacia las manos entrelazadas y finalmente a Peeta en un circuito, carraspeó incómodo- tal vez podríamos almorzar juntos- los dedos de Peeta se crisparon entre los míos, lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, Peeta parecía sereno, pero tenía las mejillas coloradas y la mandíbula tensa. Miré a Gale de nuevo, en el fondo yo también quería que él me contará de su vida, tratar de curar el resentimiento insano cuando pensaba en Prim, pero no iba a aceptar la invitación de esta manera, con Peeta como testigo, lo que menos pretendía ahora era causarle un desgaste emocional, ya había tenido suficiente torturándose con pensamientos sobre mí y Gale la noche anterior como para darle algo más de material con el qué entretenerse mientras yo almorzaba tranquilamente. Negué con la cabeza.

-Pero, Katniss…

-Ve con él- la voz de Peeta me sorprendió, había estado callado todo el rato. Lo miré indignada, él me devolvió la mirada sólo después de un rato y yo fruncí los ojos, no iría con Gale y no iba a ser él quien me hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-N-no- mi voz tembló por el desuso, pero sonó tan firme como pretendía, un monosílabo bastante rotundo y que los dejó a ambos sorprendidos. Peeta frunció el ceño también y me miró inquisitivo, pero al cabo de unos segundos apretó más mi mano y miró al militar frente a nosotros. También yo miré a Gale, se veía más incómodo que antes, quizá enojado, pero él no tenía ninguna razón para estarlo, él fue quien incordió la poco estable situación en la que estábamos Peeta y yo.

-Te veré después. Antes de marcharme.

Después de perderlo de vista, solté la mano de Peeta mirándolo enojada, él aún parecía pasmado, así que de dos zancadas, me alejé de él, caminando rápido aunque sintiéndolo seguirme el paso. Fue un recorrido silencioso el trayecto hasta el último piso, pero cuando me disponía a entrar a mí habitación –quizá por reflejo o por rebeldía- Peeta me sujetó un brazo y me giró hacia él.

-¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo enojada?- su pregunta, lejos de divertirme como al parecer el pretendía por su pequeña sonrisa, logró enfurecerme más. El que me vendiese a Gale como si mi opinión no contara me había retorcido las tripas, más aún al pensar que eso sólo lograría que él se sintiera más desconfiado de mí. Intenté soltarme pero él sonrió más agarrándome con firmeza del brazo y me entró a su habitación.

Se sacó la blusa y el pantalón dándome la espalda, dejándome estática en la pared, se giró e intentó quitarme la blusa agarrándola por los bordes inferiores. El corazón me dio un vuelco, con manotazos intenté alejar sus manos de mí con completa indignación en mi rostro, recibí una nueva risa burlona.

-Sólo pretendo que nos duchemos, Katniss. Tú al parecer no te dignarás a hacerlo por ti misma, y a mí me resulta gratificante tomarme una ducha al final del día.

Tragué saliva, una ducha compartida no podía ser ni de cerca una buena idea, la influencia que tenía el cuerpo de Peeta sobre el mío era escalofriante, como si no pudiese enfocar mi mente en nada más que en el placer de tenerlo contra mí, y estaba segura de que Peeta era consciente de ello, y lo que era aún peor; a él le sucedía lo mismo. La cara se me enrojeció además del bochorno, él había notado que no me había aseado desde que él mismo lo hubiere hecho. Agarró de nuevo los bordes de mí camisa, pidiendo permiso con la mirada. Levanté los brazo permitiéndole despojarme de mí ropa, y cuando ambos estuvimos desnudos –y avergonzados- tomó mi mano y me guió a la ducha. Su atención se volcó hacia mí en cuanto hundió los botones del agua. Sus dedos acariciaron mi cráneo y bajaron por mí cuello, descendiendo por mí espalda.

-Dios, Katniss- susurró con la voz temblorosa, estremeciéndome. Giró y tomó la botella de gel, vaciando un poco en su mano- date la vuelta.

Masajeó mi cabello lentamente, haciendo círculos que me sumergieron en un dulce mareo. La cabeza me dio vueltas al sentir sus labios en mi omóplato, besándolo con un lento chasquido, sus manos temblaron en mis brazos por algunos segundos, hasta que logró soltarme recuperando el control. El agua cálida cayó de nuevo sobre nosotros y yo giré para mirarlo. Parecía sofocado, respiraba pesadamente, no me atreví a bajar la vista hacia su pene, porque presentía que lo encontraría rígido como aquella vez. Ésta vez yo tomé el bote de gel, entre mis piernas sentí el pálpito de excitación que me pedía ser tocado. Lo ignoré llevando mis manos a su cabello, observando la espuma aumentar a medida que frotaba sobre él. Bajo la lluvia sintética el jabón comenzó a removerse, el corazón me dio una sacudida con el cambio en la mirada de Peeta, sus ojos se oscurecieron y su expresión se tornó lujuriosa. Lentamente se acercó más a mí, dejándonos pegados al cuerpo húmedo del otro, su miembro ardiente se acomodó sobre mí vientre, las piernas me temblaron. Descendió el rostro y respiró sobre mis labios, los rozó una vez, dos veces y acomodó su dulce boca en la mía, me abrazó con los labios besándome como un barullo, suave y lento, el sonido del beso me robó un gemido, su lengua de deslizó entre mis labios, me acarició toda por dentro, la mía lo exploró también, me apreté más a él empinándome para alcanzarlo mejor y Peeta pasó sus manos por debajo de mis nalgas, agarrándolas con fuerza, apretándome y después bajando a mis muslos para levantarme del suelo. Lo rodeé con las piernas y sus manos volvieron a mis glúteos, su boca descendió a mí cuello, gemí sorprendida por la sensación, el gruñó al oírme y me pegó a una pared, frotándose contra mí. Cerré los ojos rindiéndose a su cuerpo, enterré mis manos en su cabello y moví mis caderas sobre su polla, humedeciéndola con mis propios fluidos. Levantó la cabeza de nuevo, jadeando de placer, está vez no me besó sino que dejó su rostro muy cerca del mío, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, una de sus manos subieron hasta mi pecho, lo palpó deliciosamente sin dejar de mirarme, mi cabeza se apoyó contra la pared, estaba pérdida en una espiral de placer, de nuestros miembros rozándose, de su mano tocándome.

Sus labios rodearon el otro pezón, grité y me estremecí y él lo disfrutó absorbiendo todas mis reacciones con sus ojos, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Vamos a la cama, Katniss- su voz ronca mandó un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Él tenía el control sobre mí, podía hacer de mí lo que quisiera. Asentí temblando de anticipación y él apagó la ducha y agarró una toalla con una de sus manos y nos cubrió a ambos sin bajarme.

Me llevó hasta el cuatro y me dejó sobre la alfombra mullida a regañadientes. Para la sorpresa de ambos solté una pequeña risa, que fue suprimida casi de inmediato, pero él sonrió también y la mantuvo mientras me secaba el cuerpo. Agarró un peine y desenredó rápidamente mi cabello –aunque cuidando no lastimarme- y luego el suyo propio. Sus risos rubios estaban más largos que de costumbre, y a mí me gustaba que fuera así porque podía enredar mis dedos libremente y refugiados allí.

Antes de los esperado me tumbó en la cama y se posicionó sobre mí. El corazón me latía frenético, las respiraciones de ambos irrumpían el silencio, lo rodeé con mis piernas mientras el gateaba hacia mí y se acomodaba, su rostro descendió de nuevo al mío y me besó con fuerza a la vez que apoyaba su pelvis entre mis piernas abiertas. El maullido que salió de mí boca fue recompensado por un gruñido de Peeta, se estaba frotando descaradamente en mi vagina, iba a perder la cabeza.

Su rostro bajó hacia el lugar en el que ambos chocábamos, me miró un par de segundos vacilante, levantó una de las manos en las que se apoyaba y comenzó a recorrer un sendero por mi pecho, primero acariciando mis senos y luego besándolos sin que su mano dejara de descender por mí vientre. Me acarició el ombligo, delineó en círculos mi estómago hasta llegar a mí centro, uno de sus dedos rozó el botón que sobresalía hinchado entre mis labios vaginales, gemí descompuesta, me mordí el labio y recosté mi cabeza en la almohada. Peeta me miró fijamente al tiempo que unos de sus dedos acariciaba el contorno de mí humedad hasta llegar a su entrada, mis caderas se sacudieron y jadeé el comienzo de su nombre, despojada de cualquier rastro de cordura. Él gruñó, su rostro parecía extasiado con mis reacciones. Besándome el estómago introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi vagina y yo me agité, arqueando todo mi cuerpo.

-Oh, Katniss- gimió él y comenzó a bombear su dedo, el sonido que hacía la fricción me dejó sin aliento, mi mano buscó su cabeza, acariciándolo, rogándole.

-P-por f-favor- susurré, tenía los ojos y la mente nublada, necesitaba aliviarme y lo necesitaba en ese momento. Sorprendido y caliente, Peeta subió hasta mi rostro y me besó hundiendo su lengua en mi boca, ahogándome, quemándome. Entonces sentí su miembro duro rozar mi vagina, acariciarla y amagando en la entrada. Mis piernas se abrieron aún más y lo miré con súplica levantando mis caderas, rozándome contra él. Peeta se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior y me miraba con el rostro hambriento, los ojos cristalinos de deseo. Su miembro empezó a entrar, mi vagina lo absorbía apretando cada centímetro que socavaba, no cuerpo entero tembló, gemí sintiendo la combinación deliciosa de placer y dolor y él lentamente se dejó ir dentro de mí. Gimió largo y tendido cuando estuvo dentro, rasguñando las sábanas y apoyando su frente en la mía, jadeando en mis labios.

Me besó los labios antes de empezar a mover en suaves olas sus caderas, lo abracé con todo mi cuerpo, moviendo también mi pelvis a su encuentro, sincronizados como si lo hiciésemos toda la vida. Me miró a los ojos, apoyado en sus codos y bailando sobre mí, entrando y saliendo de mí sendero mojado. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y temblaba igual que yo, le acaricié las mejillas, ya no podía retener los sonidos delirantes que se escapaban de mis labios, apreté los dientes contorsionándome bajo suyo, lo apreté de las nalgas con mis talones, rasguñé su espalda, le besé el cuello y la clavícula, Peeta gimió mi nombre y me abrazó a él acelerando el ritmo, bajé la vista y al ver su verga perdiéndose entre mis piernas sollocé, la lujuria me embargaba, mordí su labio inferior deslizando mis dientes sobre él, recorriendo su barbilla, adueñándome de él.

-Dios, Katniss- su voz se quebró, sus caderas se aceleraron y yo caí sobre la cama sobrecogida del placer- voy a… voy a acabar- asentí son fuerza, mi caderas se movían rápido y las paredes de ml vagina comenzaron a palpitar, el miembro de Peeta se endureció aún más dentro de mí y yo perdí el sentido sintiéndolo estremecerse, gruñir y besarme el cuello, la cabeza me daba vueltas, los ojos se me nublaron y mi estómago explotó en un río de placer, me aferré a su cuerpo gimiendo en su oído, sacudiéndome y estremeciéndome en él. Peeta gruñó y sus embestidas fueron concisas y fuertes, una, dos tres, cuatro, sus uñas se clavaron en mi piel y me mordió un hombro con un último embate que descargó un fuerte huracán en mi columna vertebral explotando en mi vientre y devorándonos a ambos antes de dejarnos caer jadeantes en la cama, el cuerpo todavía sensible y tembloroso.

Peeta me miró con gesto asombrado, subió sus codos poniéndolos a ambos lados de mi cara y su frente se apoyó en la mía. Mis labios lo besaron de nuevo en su boca roja e hinchada, él besó mis mejillas, pasó los brazos debajo de mí espalda y nos dio la vuelta dejándome sobre él. Mi rostro se hundió en su cuello y lo abracé sintiéndome cansada y satisfecha.

…

Me desperté al sentirlo removerse a mí lado, lentamente abrí los ojos viéndolo levantarse de la cama y ponerse su pierna ortopédica (la cuál no le había visto quitarse) para ir hacia el dispensador de comida y apretarlo dos veces. Parpadeé somnolienta observándolo regresar a mí con un par de gelatinas rojas en cada mano.

-Suerte que podamos pedir una repetición- había olvidado por completo las meriendas. El sol de la tarde calentaba mi espalda, lo observé acomodarse a mí lado y destapar las gelatinas, enterré mi cara en una almohada gimiendo al desperezarme, agarré una camiseta de algodón que descansaba bajo la almohada y me la puse antes de sentarme a su lado y recibir de buena gana el bocadillo.

-Oh, vaya- Peeta se sonrojó mirando a la cama y yo giré en dirección a sus ojos encontrándome con unas gotas escarlatas sobre ésta, miré hacia mis piernas temiendo encontrarme con un panorama desagradable, pero tan sólo una diminuta gota restante reposaba en mi vagina despoblada de vello (no había crecido desde los Juegos del Hambre, donde me habían podado por completo). También yo me sonrojé, pero antes de que pudiera taparme él entró al baño y regresó con una toalla húmeda- ábrelas- me ordenó mirándome las piernas, negué con la cabeza cruzando las piernas, pero no le fue difícil abrirlas por mí de un tirón, ni siquiera tratar de alejar su cabeza funcionó, pero dejé de luchar al sentir el alivio de la toalla cálida rozando delicadamente mi sensible centro.

-Ya- gemí después de un rato, cuando el alivio comenzaba a convertirse en un hormigueo delicioso. Peeta me miró por unos segundos y luego sonrió entre avergonzado y divertido y me besó húmedo en la boca.

-Cómetela- susurró sobre mis labios y se separó metiendo una cucharilla en mi gelatina. Con el corazón todavía latiendo rápido en mi pecho empecé a comerme la casi insípida merienda evitando y mirarlo directamente. Al finalizar, Peeta me dio un uniforme suyo (al que por supuesto tuve que tirar de toda la tira del elástico para que no se resbalara de mis caderas) y poder salir de la habitación. Él caminaba detrás de mí, sin estar demasiado cerca pero tampoco lejos, podía oír su respiración detrás de mí y el retumbar fuerte de sus pisadas. Sin darme cuenta mis pasos nos llevaron a la azotea del edificio, aquella en la que habíamos compartido el momento previo a ambos Juegos, en la que me había sentido más cercana a él. Me senté sobre el césped mullido apoyándome en la pared, Peeta me pidió con la mano que me rodará hacia adelante y luego se sentó detrás de mí con sus piernas rodeándome.

-Hace poco soñé con el día anterior a los Segundos Juegos. Pasamos la tarde aquí ¿real o no?

El corazón me dio un vuelco, yo había soñado con la azotea, no estaba segura si mi sueño había ocurrido en cercanía a los Juegos, pero definitivamente debía tener alguna conexidad. Asentí con la cabeza y me dejé caer sobre él escuchándolo suspirar.

-Katniss, es verdad lo que dice la enfermera, no deberías estar a solas demasiado tiempo conmigo. Todavía sufro de alucinaciones en las que quiero matarte- él giró el rostro, avergonzado- en ocasiones no puedo diferenciar lo real de lo ficticio. Cuando despierto después de una pesadilla, pasan segundos enteros con mi cuerpo como una piedra, sin poder moverme, antes de aliviarme porque sólo fue un sueño, porque no te maté- sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en mi rostro- por eso… cuando desperté ése día y no estabas… me volví loco por unos segundos, quería matarte, Katniss, y por algunos segundos creí que lo había hecho.

Me acerqué hasta quedar pegada en su pecho, escuchando su corazón, cerré los ojos e inspiré su aroma dulce, carraspeé mi garganta varias veces por lo bajo y tomé aire repetidas veces sintiendo el corazón martillearme nerviosamente el pecho.

-N-no voy… no voy a dejarte- lo miré, mi cuerpo entero temblaba, Peeta temblaba, le agarré una mano apretándola con fuerza, sentía la sangre de mí rostro hervir furiosa- …nunca.

Peeta destensa los hombros como si mis torpes palabras hubiesen significado un alivio para él, pero su expresión sigue siendo lastimera.

-No sabes lo bien que se siente escuchar eso Katniss- me devuelve el apretón de su mano mirando la hierba bajo nuestros cuerpos- pero aunque adoro… realmente adoro... estar contigo- sus mejillas se sonrojan, está pensando en la forma íntima en la que nos hemos conocido en las últimas horas- no voy a ponerte en peligro innecesario. Sé lo que hay en mi mente cuando los recuerdos y las consecuencias del veneno me invaden, sé que puede llegar a controlar todos mis pensamientos y mi cuerpo y sé que pueden llegar a destruirte cuando están fuera de mí capacidad de manejo. Es peor aún cuando por varios minutos yo mismo estoy convencido de que la única manera de sobrevivir es matándote y pongo todo mi ser a esa disposición. He planeado matarte varias veces desde que llegaste aquí. Gracias a dios no lo he conseguido.

El miedo sacude mis entrañas. Pero el temor ante de ser lastimada por Peeta no se debe a mi propia muerte o al dolor, sino a su propia devastación si eso llegara a ocurrir. Él nunca se perdonaría lastimarme de nuevo, matarme significaría su fin, mentalmente, físicamente, Peeta moriría si eso pasara, se suicidaría o se dejaría caer en un agujero negro. Aún así, separarme de él no es ni siquiera una opción cercana, ninguno de los dos puede estar lejos del otro, él mantiene a flote algo de la poca cordura que me queda y sé que yo lo ayudó a controla su terror nocturno y su paranoia, tal vez piensa que puede ocultarlo de mí, pero siento su cuerpo tensarse mientras intenta dormir, sus manos empuñar las sábanas y su respiración se descompasa, y sé que el disimulado movimiento que hago fingiendo estar dormida al cargarme en su pecho y atravesar mi brazo en su torso lo tranquilizan al menos un poco, lo oigo suspirar y me acaricia la espalda con su mano grande.

Lo veo despeinarse el cabello desesperadamente una y otra vez, clavar los talones de sus manos en sus ojos irritados y frotarlos, tiembla y sobre y hasta ese momento no había visto la humedad que había restregado con sus mismas manos.

-A veces no puedo hacerlo, Katniss- masculla con la voz ahogada- a veces simplemente… me ahogo.

Mi corazón se agita y el estómago me da vueltas, no quiero hablar de esto, no quiero hablar de nada, quiero que se calle y no diga más, quiero que deje de pensar, sólo dejar de pensar. Me hago espacio entre sus piernas empujando sus rodillas y me apoyo en su cuerpo, él me mira con sorpresa y apoyo mi boca en la de él, saboreando el gusto salado de sus lágrimas, me aprieta a su cuerpo agarrándome de la cintura, rodeándome y rodeándolo, y no hay nada más que agregar cuando mi pelvis se encuentra con las suyas y el jadea en mi boca. En un rato me gira hasta dejarme sobre la hierba y se acomoda sobre mí llevando mi rodilla hasta su cadera, su mano adentrándose bajo mi camisa y llevándola hasta mi pecho apretándolo gentilmente. Gimo en sus labios y lo miró con los ojos nublados, él me ve con esa expresión que ha invadido cada uno de mis pensamientos nocturnos y entierra su cara en mi cabello, besando mi mejilla y pasando hasta mi cuello. Le pido con mis manos que me abrace y así lo hace, se desliza de arriba abajo por mí cuerpo, apoyando su erección en mi entrada, como desesperada al sentirlo tan directo sobre mí. Mis palmas abiertas recorren todo su pecho, frotando y acariciándolo, el balancea las caderas sobre mí y mi cabeza da vueltas, quiero que se entierre dentro de mí cuerpo, quiero volver a sentirlo justo ahí.

Mirándome a los ojos él piensa lo mismo que yo y con un movimiento rápido me baja el pantalón dejándome expuesta y él se quita el suyo. Antes de poder pensar en otra cosa, su miembro se está frotando duro contra mí, recorre de arriba abajo mis pliegues, presionando en el nudo sensible. Mis piernas de abren más y mi espalda se arquea, no retengo los gemidos. Peeta me mira con ojos oscuros, su frente perlada de sudor, sus ojos ávidos observan cada parte de mí rostro continuando con la deliciosa tortura se su pene restregándose en la húmeda cavidad.

Desesperada, bajo mi mano hasta la suya y tomo su miembro apartándolo de ésta, Peeta gruñe entrecerrando los ojos y yo frotó de arriba abajo el duro falo húmedo de los fluidos de ambos y lo guío a mí metiendo la punta en mi vagina, tiemblo, él tiembla, me muerde el labio y su cadera golpea la mía metiendo todo su grosor y longitud.

El mundo es sólo este momento, mi cuerpo busca el suyo, mi boca lo lame, sus manos acarician mis senos, apretándolo, se mueve una y otra vez sobre mí, agarra mis piernas y las sube hasta pegarlas a mi pecho y me embiste.

-Más- susurro, retorciéndome debajo de él, Peeta tiene el rostro contorsionado de placer y el mío no debe lucir diferente, todo lo que siento es su polla golpeando una y otra vez en lo profundo de mí vientre, acariciándome por dentro, tocando el cuello de mí útero. Cada vez estoy más húmeda, cada vez se mueve más rápido, los sonidos de nuestros cuerpos chocando me mantienen encendida, sus jadeos acaban conmigo. Mi vientre se contrae, estoy palpitando, convulsionando bajo él, lo nota, sabe lo que me hace y baja su mano hacia el lugar entre mis piernas y lo frota. Grito y mi vagina se contrae, aprisionándolo una y otra vez, él se agita, se mueve más rápido, los dedos de mis pies se encogen. Los ojos se me nublan y casi no puedo mantenerlos abiertos, se giran involuntariamente ante la sensación que explota en todo mi vientre. Lo oigo gemir más alto que ninguna otra vez, me embiste tanta veces en tan poco tiempo que todo mi cuerpo se mueve ante casa una de sus penetraciones hasta que llega el punto en que pierdo la consciencia, mi piel está erizada y lo último que alcanzó a comprender es que se está corriendo fuertemente dentro de mí, gruñendo muy ronco y fuerte, antes de que ambos nos desplomemos sobre el otro.

Él se hace cargo de mí, mi cuerpo está demasiado cansado y delicioso como para moverme. Lo veo vestirme, mirando las prendas con el ceño levemente fruncido, con una expresión parecida a la que usa al pintar, me río cuando por accidente me provoca cosquillas al tratar de sujetar su propio pantalón en mi cintura. Él se sorprende al principio, pero me devuelve una sonrisa antes de bajar hacia mí y besarme en la boca. Su frente se apoya en la mía, sonríe y besa de nuevo, el corazón me aletea fuerte porque ya no es tan común verlo contento, y se siente bien, inexplicablemente bien. Le gusta que le acaricié la nuca, se frota contra mí como un gato y puedo oírlo ronronear. Está recostado a mi lado cuando la puerta de la azotea se abre y una enfermera entra seguida por tres hombres. La sensación de miedo y de estar viviendo la misma situación otra vez me oprime el pecho, me aferró a Peeta y él maldice en voz baja.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- la voz de la enfermera no me es familiar, la miro entre los brazos que me rodean y confirmo lo que ya pensaba. No es mi antigua enfermera, es una muchísimo más joven, quizá sólo unos años mayor que yo, pelirroja de cabello ondulado y delgada. Nos mira con los ojos entrecerrados, observando la escena, me sonrojo pero ella no puede saber lo que estábamos haciendo unos segundos atrás, tanto él como yo vestimos nuestros uniformes.

-No pueden estar aquí- declaró relajando su postura- la enfermera Cathy me ha encargado tú custodia, Katniss Everdeen, aunque ella ha mencionado que te ha pedido mantenerte alejada de Peeta Mellark, sin embargo, eso no parece haber tenido importancia para ti- mis cejas se encontraron, ésta mujer recién aparecía y me hablaba como si tuviese algún tipo de poder sobre mí (lo cuál era lo más probable, pero la anterior nunca dejaba su faceta condescendiente que justo ahora era mucho más agradable)- ven conmigo ahora, por favor.

Se giró para marcharse y yo no me moví de mí lugar, miré a Peeta pero antes de que él pudiese expresarme con palabras lo que demostraba su confundido rostro, un brazo me levantó sin ser demasiado brusco pero poniéndome en pie en menos de un segundo. Me llevó por un pasillo largo e intenté girarme para ver al chico rubio antes de irme pero lo único que alcancé a ver fue al otro sujeto bloqueándome la vista y aparentemente hablando con él.

-No te confundas, Katniss- la enfermera me miró cuando estuvimos dentro del ascensor- yo no soy como Cathy, tu seguridad y salud no me inquietan porque sienta algún tipo de lástima, indulgencia o admiración hacia ti, sino porque simplemente es mi trabajo mantenerte a salvo, así que no esperes de mí un trató comprensivo ni flexibilidad. Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer para mantenerte segura y controlada, y su tengo que encerrarte, lo haré. Te he estado buscando por horas porque Aurelius ha partido de aquí ya, y yo voy a chequearte mientras él esté afuera. No quiero encontrarte nunca más con Peeta Mellark a solas, y no a menos de tres metros de distancia de él mientras estén en espacios públicos. Seré muy estricta con esto y créeme, no quieres que desconfíe de ti.

Me llevó de regreso a mí habitación y me encerró asegurando la puerta, dejándome sola, enojada y con lágrimas de frustración golpeando incómodamente mis ojos.

* * *

Hola!

Ya sé que me he tardado más de lo usual, pero he estado trabajando y me quita bastante tiempo productivo del día, ya saben que a veces la inspiración llega en los momentos más inoportunos y se te escapa en cuanto más la necesitas. En fin, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo y esperó aue les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Por favor si tengo algun error dejenmelo saber aunque perdonenlo, no he podido revisar mucho la ortografía yo esperó que el autocorrector haya hecho bien su trabajo y no estropearlo como muchas veces (la mayoría)

En este capítulo Gale llega y deja cierta expectativa, ustedes dirán si ha sido oportuno o inoportuna su llegada, pero la historia tendrá un porqué del todo, por supuesto esperó ansiosa los comentarios :) muchas gracias los que están por ahí leyendome.

Por cierto, para los aue también les gusta Harry Potter (ya saben que es mi debilidad, especialmente el Dramione) pues estoy trabajando en un fix corto (D/H) que aún no decido si será en un one-shot or two-shot, lo que sé es aue será corto con sido y quizá dramático (quizá muy dramático) eso también un poco atrasada con el fic

Bueno con esto los invitó a dejarme un comentario:* con amor


	5. Chapter 5

Hola n.n, ¿Hay alguien todavía ahí? Ya sé, ya sé, abandoné la historia por bastante tiempo, pensaba de hecho dejarla por completo, junto con mis otros fics, pero varios me dejaron comentarios y DMs pidiéndome que la continuara y también extrañaba escribir así que si aún recuerdan de que iba todo adelante! O tal vez quieran refrescarse con el capítulo anterior, de cualquier forma me disculpo por la demora y espero que disfruten el capítulo.

PD: disculpen los errores gramaticales, escribo desde mi celular y el auto corrector puede ser una perra

 **Peeta**

-Suéltame- mascullé al hombre que bloqueaba el camino por el cuál se habían llevado a Katniss, forcejeando sin éxito deshacerme del agarre del asistente de sanadores, quería ir tras la enfermera y enfrentarla, reclamarle su atrevimiento y decirle un par de cosas más.

-Lo siento, hombre, son órdenes, eres un peligro en potencia para la señorita Everdeen

Dejé de forcejear aceptando que no iba a lograr soltarme y eché un vistazo al rededor sintiendo todavía el olor de Katniss en la piel, ubiqué el lugar en el que acabábamos de hacer el amor, pero no había nada fuera de lo común que pudiese delatarnos. Hacer el amor, ¿Habría sido eso para ella? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo me sentía al respecto. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que quería repetirlo una y otra vez.

Me llevaron de vuelta a mi habitación, la cama estaba deshecha donde ambos habíamos compartido por primera vez estar dentro del otro. Katniss no había estado con nadie más, la certeza hizo que mi corazón latiera descoordinado en mi pecho, cuando pensaba en cuanto tiempo pasaba con Gale me llevaba al borde de la histeria, saber que había sido el primero, sin embargo, ahuyentaba un poco la psicosis, incluso aunque me repetía que estaba siendo irracional, que ella podía haberlo elegido a él, pero me había elegido a mí, o al menos eso parecía hasta ahora.

Cerré los ojos proyectando en la mente las horas concurridas, la manera en que ella había respondido a mi tacto, no había esperado tanta osadía de una chica que le temía a la desnudez en medio de unos juegos mortales, ni había esperado tampoco la humedad abundante y el calor hipnótico de su sexo, la piel se me erizó recordando sus gemidos y jadeos cuando la tocaba y mi mano se fue a mi miembro caliente que volvía a reclamar atención, mi atracción por Katniss había sobrepasado límites, no recuerdo si antes de la guerra la sexualidad había sido tan importante cuando pensaba en ella, pero estoy seguro que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en sus pechos redondos y suaves, ni en sus caderas amplias que me acomodaban perfectamente, ni en imaginarla boca abajo con su trasero expuesto para a mi placer mientras me pierdo una y otra vez en su caliente entrada. Sentí un latigazo de resignación y excitación, cerré los ojos y suspiré, no había vuelta atrás, no había manera en que ahora la dejara ir.

 **Katniss**

La puerta estaba cerrada. Desde la noche anterior cuando la nueva enfermera me había traído de regreso la puerta ha estado bajo llave y pese a que la he taladrado con los ojos la mayoría del tiempo en el que he estado despierta, que ha sido casi toda la noche, no parece dar signos de abrirse en ningún momento y ya el sol penetraba por las ventanas de la habitación haciéndolas crujir ligeramente.

La comida sale por el dispensador y una campanilla tintinea, el estómago se me retuerce y no sé si es hambre o furia pero decido echarle un vistazo.

Un par de bollos de queso.

No son hechos por Peeta, los distingo de inmediato, los de Peeta lucen artesanales, estoy segura que estos son prefabricados o comprados a una de esas empresas de comida del Capitolio. Empujo la bandeja, me repulsa comer algo que está manufacturado por máquinas que han robado empleos y con trigo por el que seguramente pagaron una miseria a la gente del distrito once.

La mañana pasa lentamente, el reloj de la habitación marca un cuarto de hora antes del medio día cuando la puerta se abre. Haymich entra en la habitación con expresión taciturno mientras me observa y luego hace una seña a alguien tras él.

-Tienes visita, preciosa.

Una mujer pequeña sujetando un bebé entra y tras ella otra chica morena me mira con una sonrisa burlona. El corazón se me escapa un latido; Annie y Johanna, mi cerebro intenta hacer el cálculo de cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero de lo único de lo que soy consciente es de que el bebé de Finnick Odair ha nacido y está frente a mí, Annie parece un poco asustada mirando todo el lugar, pero sus ojos se iluminan un poco cuando me mira.

-Ya oí que te comió la lengua un ratón, descerebrada. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Ahora eres muy superior para contactar con nosotros los mortales? Lo del sinsajo se te subió mucho a la cabeza ¿verdad?

Mis ojos la recorrieron, Johanna era una sorpresa para mí, su cabello había crecido hasta llegarle a la mandíbula, su piel ya no estaba amoratada ni sus ojos hundidos en profundas ojeras, y parecía limpia así que su pánico al agua debía estar al menos un poco controlado, no había perdido su tono de voz mezquino.

-Está avanzando, dale un respiro- Haymich se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás, Annie se acercó a mí con una sonrisa.

-Annie piensa que visitarlos podría ser una buena idea, yo no estaba muy convencida pero estoy harta de escuchar a Haymich quejarse de lo poco normales que quedaron ustedes, y además estaba harta del distrito 4.

Johanna me miró con aburrimiento y luego silbó admirando la pantalla que cubría la pared.

-Para estar en un asilo te tratan muy bien ¿Esto era de antes? No teníamos tanto lujo en el de nosotros.

Mi mirada volvió a Annie y al bulto que sostenía entre sus brazos, ella me miraba como si esperara algo, pero tenerla cerca me estaba causando una combinación entre nostalgia y miedo.

-Su nombre es Finnick, nació hace dos meses y medio- comenzó a recitar- pesó dos kilos y medio y midió cincuenta centímetros. Le decimos Fin.

Yo tragué saliva, Finnick se había perdido del nacimiento de su hijo, se iba a perder de toda su vida para ser exactos, y su hijo había perdido a un padre para siempre, mis manos se hicieron puños en la sábana, el bebé gorjeó en el pecho de su madre.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es que no lo vas a sostener? Peeta rogó porque se lo dejásemos tocar.

Mi cabeza giró disparada a Johanna al saber que habían ido también a ver a Peeta, el corazón me empezó a latir con fuerza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con gesto de fastidio- no seas celosa lo visitamos primero porque no sabíamos si nos iban a permitir verte siquiera, además Peeta es mucho más divertido que tú, cabeza hueca, y mucho más conversador, evidentemente- masculló rodando los ojos. Sin embargo, eso no era en lo que estaba pensando.

En mi cabeza se instaló la imagen de Peeta pidiendo sostener al bebé y un nudo se formó en mi garganta, tal vez Peeta quería tener hijos, casi quise vomitar mirando al niño. Hijos es algo a lo que me he negado toda mi vida, no era racional tener hijos en un mundo de mierda, lleno de sufrimiento. Miré al pequeño, ¿Por qué querrían Annie y Finnick un hijo? Después de todo por lo que habían pasado, ellos deberían haber sido los últimos en desearlo.

Suspiré. Al menos él no iba a ser seleccionado como tributo, ni tendría que pelear a muerte con otros niños gracias a su padre, pero más allá de eso, y aunque no había escuchado ni leído noticias desde hacía demasiado tiempo, la vida no podía haber cambiado demasiado, la pobreza en los distritos seguramente era la misma, y los ricos seguramente seguirían siendo los mismos.

-Katniss- Annie habló por primera mirándome con una especie de sonrisa tímida- Johanna y yo creemos que sería una buena idea que tú y Peeta sean sus padrinos.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y mire a Johanna y devuelta a Annie, y luego a Haymich, el miedo en mi garganta bajo a mi estómago concentrándose con más fuerza.

-Oh, Jesucristo, Annie, no exageres ésta fue una idea tuya, yo te lo dije, Katniss es una estúpida- Johanna se giró hacia mí mirándome con reproche que sorprendentemente parecía sincero- ¡por el amor de dios al menos respira!

Miré al niño y luego a la mirada expectante de la madre y retrocedí hasta dar contra la ventana. ¿Por qué estaba escogiéndonos a nosotros? Johanna había estado mucho más tiempo en su vida, incluso Haymich, yo siquiera había compartido algunas palabras con ella.

Pensé en Finnick, tal vez era la manera en que me responsabilizan por lo que le ocurrió, porque fue mi culpa, no logré salvarlo y lo arrastré al campo guerra. Tal vez también culpaban a Peeta, por haberse vuelto un arma contra nosotros durante la guerra, un contratiempo.

El corazón me latió con una punzada dolorosa, ser la madrina de su hijo era lo menos que podía hacer para compensar el haberle arruinado la vida, pero aún así la ansiedad en el pecho me dificultaba concentrarme y lo único que pude decir fue un suave Peeta.

-¿Tú qué crees, preciosa?- murmuró Haymich, yo sabía la respuesta, Peeta jamás de habría negado, eso era obvio, sólo quería asegurarme. Apreté la mandíbula y miré al bulto en las manos de Annie asintiendo para aceptar la oferta tratando de disimular la resignación. Asombrosamente ella pareció emocionada con la idea, no parecía ser una idea vengativa, tal vez era lástima, sin embargo, no me importó.

 **Peeta**

Treinta minutos. Había amasado la harina para el pan durante más de treinta minutos, nadie se había acercado a mí e incluso percibí algunas miradas inquietas sobre mí, pero mi cabeza estaba en un completo y absurdo caos.

Había pasado la peor noche en meses, mis pensamientos habían rebotado una y otra vez en Katniss, en lo que habíamos compartido, en lo peligroso que había sido, en que la habían alejado de mí y no sabía cuánto tiempo intentarían mantenerlo así, pero me invadía el pánico por algunos segundos al pensar que no iba a verla en unas pocas horas y asegurarme de que siguiera estando para mí.

No esperaba en lo más cercano la visita de Annie y Johanna, había escuchado que su hijo ya había nacido pero no pensé que iba a conocerlo, por lo menos no en un tiempo cercano. Me sorprendió que quisieran que fuese su padrino, pero en cuánto lo había sostenido vi en su carita redonda y en sus ojos cristalinos y enormes la garantía de un futuro, la esperanza de algo mejor, de un lugar con menos horrores y más paz. Y eso era lo que más anhelo por conseguir; paz. Sólo he contado con momentos en calma pocas veces en el último tiempo, los últimos días he vivido en un torbellino acelerado, con la ansiedad y el miedo llevándome al borde de un colapso cuando pierdo de vista a Katniss porque no sé si se la han llevado lejos o si esta huyendo de mí, pero también había sentido la mayor paz al tenerla dormida en mi pecho, su piel desnuda contra la mía, su respiración lenta y su sueño profundo.

Tras la partida de Annie y Johanna la enfermera de la noche anterior vino a mi habitación y me miró largamente.

-La doctora Martha quiere verte- anunció antes de girarse y hacer un gesto para que la siguiera, no era como si me dejara otra opción al traer los dos sujetos enormes de la última vez que se cruzaron de brazos cuando les levanté una ceja desafiantemente, así que me limité a seguirla hasta un consultorio adyacente al del doctor Aurelius. Una mujer de unos treinta y tantos o quizá incluso en los cuarenta y pocos me veía desde un escritorio modesto y me señaló un sofá antes de levantarse ella misma y rodear la mesa para sentarse en una butaca cercana.

-Gracias, Heidi, puedes retirarte- le sonrió con amabilidad a la enfermera, que hasta ahora no notaba que no había dicho su nombre antes de enfocar su atención en mí.

-Hola, Peeta Mellark- extendió su mano con la misma sonrisa esperando mi apretón de vuelta, le respondí al gesto sin decir nada- mi nombre es Martha Greedy, me voy a encargar de tus terapias en cuánto el doctor Aurelius esté ausente, es muy grato para mí, sin embargo.

Yo asentí en respuesta antes de hablar.

-¿Por qué ha ordenado que Katniss y yo no podamos tener contacto?

-No he ordenado nada de eso, usted y la señorita Everdeen pueden verse, pero según instrucciones del doctor Aurelius lo más prudente es que no se vean en privado, es sólo por seguridad.

Tomé una respiración profunda, las aletas de mi nariz expandiéndose. No podía contradecirla, mi deseo de matar a Katniss no desaparecía por completo, la locura me invadía al tenerla a mi lado, sin embargo no podía decir que era algo malo, tampoco bueno, quería tenerla, quería que ella me necesitará tanto como yo a ella.

-No voy a lastimarla- repetí una vez más como autómata mirándola a los ojos, lo había dicho tantas veces que incluso yo mismo lo creía cierto.

-No es la seguridad de ella la que nos preocupa- murmuró y yo hice contacto con sus ojos frunciendo el ceño, ella pareció tragarse las palabras- disculpa, eso es algo que no debemos discutir.

-No. Quiero discutir de eso. Explícate- ordené, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi corazón martilleaba en el pecho.

-Peeta, sabes que eso es información confidencial.

Me sorprendió que me llamará por mi nombre tan pronto, pero le resté importancia, necesitaba saber a qué se refería.

-Katniss sólo me tiene a mí, y yo sólo la tengo a ella- la miré a los ojos, mi mandíbula apretada pensando en cada posible respuesta- sólo yo puedo ayudarla.

La doctora me miró fijamente por varios segundos, sus ojos negros penetrando en los míos.

-Tienes razón- murmuró- el doctor Aurelius… la medicina en general desestima la ayuda que podría ser alguien cercano al paciente, y su caso… ambos han sido lastimados por la misma guerra- ella suspiró y miró su libreta de apuntes girando algunas páginas hasta detenerse y me miró- Peeta… Katniss… ella no es… nunca ha sido mentalmente estable. Haber tenido que hacerse cargo de su familia desde tan temprano no es algo que cualquier chica habría superado tras la muerte de su padre- tragué saliva, Katniss siempre había sido un enigma maravilloso, adictivo y melancólico, su esfuerzo me hacía anhelarla aún más- antes de los juegos su salud mental no era la mejor.

»Creemos que desarrolló un instinto de supervivencia que la llevó a considerar a todo el mundo como posible amenaza, lo cuál se vio reforzado al ser cosechada como tributo- los ojos azules de la doctora se clavaron en los míos con decisión antes de pronunciar sus próximas palabras- tú te convertirse en su objetivo principal.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- pregunté tras varios segundos de silenciosas miradas, una parte de mí llegó a pensar que a ella le divertía la situación, le gustaba el sufrimiento que sus palabras podían acusarme, sin embargo, mi interior me repetía que no estaba siendo cuerdo.

-Durante los juegos, Katniss aprovechó cualquier oportunidad para acabar contigo; las avispas que lanzó a ti y a tus aliados, te dejó sólo frente a bayas venenosas de las que tenía conocimiento y casi te hace comerlas, fingió bastante bien cuando se dio cuenta del juego al que el Capitolio quería jugar, pero cuando Snow los amenazó a ambos y a sus familias ella lo ocultó, no te dijo nada a ti y tu familia quedó desprotegida e ignorante, en los juegos siguientes no te advirtió de los campos magnéticos teniendo conocimiento de ellos hasta que fue demasiado tarde, nadie ha enfrentado más la muerte que tú, y se separó muy fácilmente cuando surgió el plan entre sus aliados, te dejó a tu suerte y según sus escritos, no pensaba en volver por ti.

Mis puños estaban blancos y dolían, tenía la mandíbula tan fuertemente apretada que podía sentir los dientes astillarse, mis ojos se habían nublado por la furia.

-Usted está mintiendo- mi voz había bajado varios octavos y vi un atisbo de miedo cruzar por su rostro.

-No tengo motivos para mentir, mi deber y mi deseo es mantenerte a salvo, incluso de ella. Especialmente de ella.

-Katniss no es como usted dice, está equivocada y puede corroborarlo con el doctor Aurelius si lo desea.

-Yo creía que Katniss era una heroína. Ha sido Aurelius quien me ha convencido de lo contrario.

 **Extra Gale**

Los primeros cinco días en la calurosa selva del Sur fueron completamente aburridos y exasperantes. Para ser justos, el primer día había sido muy sorprendente, habíamos visto grabaciones de una selva húmeda y verde y habíamos confirmado el suelo fértil, pero verlo de cerca había sido abrumador, el aire que se respiraba era lo mejor que había experimentado en toda mi vida.

El equipo de científicos y médicos había montado un campamento cerca de un río y cada pocas horas tomaban muestras para comprobar la toxicidad del agua y si podía ser tratada, tomaron muestras del piso y de la hierba y algunos árboles. El segundo día fue algo más de lo mismo, pero está vez utilizamos camionetas y recorrimos 15 kilómetros en busca de más muestras, el equipo de seguridad, incluyéndome sólo teníamos música y bebidas sin alcohol para entretenernos, así que en los días siguientes el calor húmedo y el aburrimiento comenzaban a darme comenzó, así que cuando el sexto día avanzamos quizá tres horas en el camión y algo en la lejanía comenzaba a tomar forma de construcciones humanas en pie la adrenalina se disparó en mi cuerpo y todos nos servimos por unos segundos.

-¿Qué… demonios…?

El silencio en el camión fue sepulcral, desde donde estábamos podíamos distinguir casas organizadas una junto a otra, parecían rodear una gran plaza de comercio, y todo lucía particularmente colorido… y vivo.

-¿Dr Aurelius qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó Gerard mi compañero de custodia y yo asentí secundándolo.

El silencio continuó por unos segundos antes de escuchar el carraspeo del hombre en sí.

-Hum… era algo confidencial… pero teníamos la sospecha de una civilización estable. Creemos que Snow las mantenía escondidas para evitar fugas.

-¿Deberíamos…?- señalé el camino con un movimiento del mano.

-Seguro, seguro, continúa.

Di marcha al auto y continué el trayecto, cuando estábamos llegando dos hombres vestidos igual, con pantalón camuflado y una camiseta negra se acercaron al auto, cargaban en su espalda lo que parecían escopetas muy antiguas, sorprendentemente no nos estaban apuntando, aunque parecían tensos. Me bajé del auto seguido por los demás soldados y los médicos, todos parecían inquietos ante la aparente calma de los hombres que teníamos en frente, ellos nos miraron escrutándonos con el ceño fruncido.

-Ustedes son nuevos- mascullaron con un acento rudo y fuerte y sus manos se fueron a las espadas que tenían en su cinturón, de inmediato los apuntamos con las armas- ¿Para qué los mandaron? ¿Qué quiere Snow ahora?

-¿Qué?- el corazón me comenzó a latir con fuerza y giré a ver al grupo de científicos, algunos lucían tan sorprendidos como yo, Aurelius, sin embargo, tenía una expresión de suspicacia en el rostro.

-El presidente Snow y su gobierno ya no están al mando de Panem- explicó calmadamente, los rostros de los hombres frente a nosotros se fruncieron en confusión, uno de ellos levantó una ceja como si la noticia le divirtiera un poco- hubo una rebelión.

Aquí está! Terminado el capítulo después de un largo receso en la historia, pero quiero agradecerles, de no haber sido por varios de ustedes no habría seguido la historia, espero que les haya gustado

Espero sus comentarios con ansias!! ñ.ñ


End file.
